The Orphaned Jinchuriki
by organizationkhII
Summary: When Xion was five years old, her family was assassinated and she was taken care of Orochimaru. But her power that she gained was abused by him. What will happen when she returns to the Village Hidden in the Leaf? Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking about this story idea for a while, and I'm currently watching/reading Naruto and Naruto Shippuden right now, and this story will go mainly with the actual story. The story will be from Xion's POV, and I don't mind criticisms, but no flames please! Thanks for reading this!**

**The Sealed Monster**

"MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER!" I screamed as I dropped down on my knees beside my dead parents and older brother. Sobs shook me as I remembered what happened.

_**Flashback**_

"I can't wait to go home and eat a really nice dinner!" I giggled to my friend Hinata as we walked through the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Today's your birthday, isn't it?" Hinata replied shyly. I grinned.

"Yeah! I'm glad you remembered," I said happily. "Well, here we are." I added as we approached the entrance of the Hyuuga clan's, well, I guess you could call it home. We exchanged good-byes and I waved after her when she disappeared. I looked at my watch. "I'm almost late! I need to hurry or mother will scold me." I broke out into a run.

The streets are deadly quiet as I approached my home, which was on the outskirts of the village. "Mother? Father? Big brother?" I called as I took off my shoes before entering. No one answered. I stepped inside on a small pool of blood.

"Blood?" I whispered as I looked at the bottom of my feet. I looked up again and rushed into the living room. Blood was splattered everywhere, and I whimpered softly, my eyes wide open. I took a small step and approached the middle of the room, where there were three bundles lying on the floor. As my eyes adjusted to the dark room, I screamed.

"MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER!"

_**Flashback End**_

Tears dripped onto the floor as I cried over my dead parents and big brother. I didn't notice someone coming into the living room softly behind me.

"Dear, why are you crying?" I heard a male voice ask. I looked up into the face.

"My parents…my big brother…" I cried, stuttering as I wiped my tears. I received a sympathetic pat from the man.

"Don't worry. They died honorably as shinobi of the Leaf Village." I could almost hear a snicker, but I wasn't sure. "Come with me, and I'll take care of you."

"What? I just can't leave…them…" I said, my tears almost stopping as I looked up into the man's face again.

"It's alright. The Leaf Village will take care of that. But they won't take care of you. They will only treat you as an orphan that has no parents. If you come with me, I'll treat you as if you were my daughter," the man replied. He stood up and so did I, and as I followed him outside the village, he said, "My name is Orochimaru. From here on I will raise you up as a Sound Village shinobi." I merely nodded as he grasped my hand and we walked farther on.

**Two years later**

"Just relax. This won't hurt a bit," Orochimaru said as he prepared the materials. "It will only take a few seconds." I nodded, not knowing what my former master was going to do.

"Have you prepared the monster?" Orochimaru asked a subordinate. "This is a delicate sealing, and hopefully it won't cause her any pain."

"Yes, my lord. The One-Tailed Wolf is ready," the servant replied. My eyes widened, and I thrashed against the chains that held me against the wall.

"I don't want a beast sealed inside of me!" I wailed as the chains rattled. "Please!" Above my yelling and screaming, I heard Orochimaru giving orders to put me to sleep. Before I could find a way to break from the chains, a hand pressed against my forehead and my eyes started drooping. I could see Orochimaru doing the hand signs for the sealing jutsu as my mind blacked out.

**The One-Tailed Wolf I made up. It is a tailed beast that Orochimaru took, modified it a little bit, and sealed it within Xion. Why he did it will be later on in the story. Reviews anybody?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter might not be as important as the last one, and I skipped the whole afternoon with Naruto stealing a scroll and Iruka saving him and all that, because I'm doing it mainly from Xion's point of view. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, or did both so far!**

**Squad 7**

"NARUTO!" Iruka Sensei yelled. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING AROUND THE VILLAGE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS AND CAUSING MISCHIEF! YOU PUT GRAFFITI ALL OVER MOUNTAINSIDE IMAGES!" He tied Naruto up with a rope and set him down in front of the class.

"Now listen. You failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is not the time to be messing around!" Iruka said, trying to knock some sense into him, but Naruto just turned his face and ignored him. I sighed in the back row. _He's going to get in trouble._ I thought.

A vein bulged on Iruka Sensei's forehead, and he whirled around and pointed at us. "We're going to have a retest on the Transformation Jutsu! Even those who passed the last one must take it again!" Everyone groaned, including me.

We lined up in a row, with me behind Sasuke and right in front of that rather annoying Naruto. "First in line is Sakura Haruno," Iruka smiled, holding his checklist. Sakura breathed deeply.

"Sakura Haruno. Here we go," she said, performing the hand sign, and she disappeared into a cloud of white. Out of it came an exact copy of the actual Iruka Sensei.

"Nice." Iruka replied, checking off her name. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stepped up and transformed into Iruka Sensei like Sakura did. He walked off and I stepped up. "Xion Mizura!" Iruka called. He grinned at me. "Show me what you got, Xion."

I transformed even without having to perform the hand sign. Everyone behind me gasped, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Did she do the hand sign? Or was it to fast for me to see it?_ He wondered uncertainly. I walked towards him and stood beside him, waiting for Naruto Uzumaki's act. He disappeared in a white cloud like the rest of us. _Can he do it?_ Everybody thought at the same time.

The Transformation Jutsu worked perfectly, but what was wrong with it? A naked girl (with wisps covering the necessary parts) that made Iruka Sensei fall backwards with nose flying out of his nose! I stifled a laugh with my mouth. "Hmph!" I heard Sasuke say beside me.

"HA HA HA! How was it?" Naruto said, laughing. "I call it the 'Sexy Jutsu!'"

"YOU FOOL! MAKING A TRANSFORMATION LIKE THAT!" Iruka Sensei yelled in Naruto's face. _I think he just got himself in trouble. _I winced.

**The Next Day…**

"That Naruto failed the graduation test again," I said to Hinata. Instead of blushing, she bowed her head.

"Yeah…" Hinata said quietly. I leaned in closer.

"Hey, what did you say? I didn't quite catch it," I replied. Hinata jumped and blushed. "It's not like you to blush when I say stuff like that. Normally your face turns red in front of Naruto, right?"

"Huh?" She replied, face turning redder than ever. I waved her off.

"I noticed a long time ago that you liked Naruto. Not that I'm saying it's wrong-" I cut off at the comical sight of Naruto walking in.

"Wha-" I stammered. Naruto glanced at me.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He replied casually.

"So you were able to graduate huh? I'm surprised," I said, crossing my arms, expecting him to yell at me, but he just grinned and pointed at his headband.

"Yep! After three years of taking Academy graduation test I'm finally a full-fledged ninja!" He grinned, walking off to sit by the top in our class, Sasuke Uchiha.

_So he was able to graduate!_ Hinata thought inwardly, face turning red again. _Huh? What's all that noise in the hallway?_ She turned around to see Ino and Sakura yell "Goal!" at the same time.

_What's going on with those two?_ I wanted to shout at them, but I smiled a little. _Trying to impress that unimpressible Sasuke Uchiha. I want to see how far they get with that goal. I thought that showing off had no effect on him anyways. What's the use?_

"Hello! Ino, Sakura!" I shouted anyways, waving my hand at them. They looked off to the side. _What? Did they just ignore me?_ I bowed my head. But then I heard running and Naruto saying "Sakura-chan!"

"Get out of the way!" "Huh?" "M-morning, Sasuke! Mind if I sit next to you?" "Hey, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" "First come, first served!" "I got in the classroom sooner!" "If that's the case, then I was first in the classroom!" _Now there's a whole crowd trying to find out who's sitting next to the top rookie._ I thought.

"Umm, Xion?" I turned my head.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Umm…why aren't you in that crowd?" She said shyly. I crossed my arms.

"As if I'll ever like a guy like him! All he thinks about is being the top in the class. Of course he's smart, handsome, and part of the famed Uchiha clan, but his attitude makes him even worse than Naruto!"

"Oh…" Hinata replied at my outburst. "I'm glad of that…" I blinked twice, and smiled sheepishly.

"No problem, Hinata! Although unlike you, I don't like anyone…" I commented, but she was staring in the direction of Naruto. "Hey, what're you looking at?" I turned my head and my mouth dropped to the floor.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO!" Sakura said menacingly, cracking her knuckles slowly, one by one.

**Half an hour later...**

"Now for Squad 7," Iruka Sensei continued endlessly.

_Okay, I just want to be with Sakura, and someone else than Sasuke!_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka Sensei said. "Next is Sakura Haruno!" Naruto and Sakura sat stone-still for a few seconds.

"YAY! I'm with Sakura!" Naruto shouted, jumping up.

"I'm stuck with Naruto?" Sakura said, bowing her head.

"And the last member of Squad 7 is Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka Sensei finished.

"YAY! I'm with Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm stuck with Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, bowing his head just like Sakura did.

_Hmph. A team of three will just slow me down._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Squad 8 consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, and Shino Aburame. Squad 10 had Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

"WAIT! Iruka Sensei! Why am I not in a team of three?" I jumped up, shouting.

"There was only one person left over, and that was you, Xion. For now, you will be training and doing missions with Squad 7." A vein bulged on my head.

"So I have to be stuck with Naruto? Are you kidding me, Iruka Sensei? I don't want to be stuck with the worst guy in the class!" I complained loudly.

"And why do I have to be with Sasuke?" Naruto complained after me.

"The worst person in the class must be paired with the top. _You_ are that worst person, Naruto, and Sasuke is at the top. Xion, these are orders given by the Third Hokage. I cannot disobey him." Iruka Sensei replied. "You are second best in this class, so I think pairing up with Sasuke and Naruto will do you some good."

"Alright, I understand," I stated, sitting back down.

"Everyone will be training starting tomorrow. I'll show everybody where they're supposed to be and what time to meet. Got it?"

"Hai!"

**The Next Day…**

"Our teacher's late. It's already two hours past the meeting time!" Sakura said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?" I said.

"Heh heh, when our teacher comes in and opens the door, this blackboard eraser will fall on his head!" He grinned, proud of thinking of a way to trick a Jonin.

_He'll never fall for that._ Sasuke thought again. _Jonins are the highest class of ninja besides the Kage level. There's no way a Jonin will fall for a trick as simple as that!_

_That Sasuke is sitting by himself again. I heard that he was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre._ I thought.

_Why can't I be with Sasuke alone? That Naruto is okay to deal with but Xion? I just wanted to be the only girl in this team!_ Inner Sakura fumed silently.

_That Naruto is going into hyper mode._ I thought. The door opened slightly. Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

_Will it work, will it work?_ He wondered, getting excited. A head popped in, and the eraser that was wedged at the top of the door dropped on his head.

"HA HA! IT WORKED!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmph." Sasuke.

"Hey! What did you say that for?" Naruto.

"Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura.

"You're late, Kakashi Sensei," I said in a bored tone. "It's two hours past the meeting time."

"Oh! You're in this squad, Xion? Why are there four people then?" The so-called Kakashi Sensei said.

"I was the only person left over, so I will be doing missions with these guys." I pointed over at Naruto and Sakura arguing and Sasuke sitting there silently.

"Do you know him?" Sakura asked, stopping suddenly.

"Yeah. His name is Kakashi Sensei."

"Sorry that I was late! I met an old lady on the way here and I helped her carry her shopping bags-"

"That's a lie, Kakashi Sensei! You used to say that to me and that was never true!" I accused.

"Wait, how do you know him, Xion?" Naruto questioned, interested.

"I met him when I was little. Like five years old or something."

"No time for chatter, Team 7. From now on I will be doing missions and training you guys. Meet me at the Training Area 3 in twenty minutes. I'll see you there." Kakashi Sensei waved and disappeared in a white puff.

"He's probably going to be late again." Sakura complained, heading for the door. "Come on, Sasuke!" She walked out, but only Naruto followed her. I glanced at Sasuke, who was still sitting.

"If you don't come, you'll probably be even later than Kakashi Sensei. Let's go, Sasuke," I said, heading for the door also. I expected him to ignore me, but I heard him get up and follow me.

_First time I saw him listen to someone his own age._ I covered up a slight smile, but frowned because Naruto and Sakura were at the end of the hallway. "HEY! SAKURA! NARUTO! WAIT UP!"

**Sakura: Being stuck with a weirdo like you is way not cool!**

**Naruto: Come on, Sakura-chan! I didn't want to be with Sasuke either!**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

**Xion: You two need to stop arguing.**

**Sakura: Couldn't you be with some other team? I wanted to be with Sasuke alone!**

**Xion: HEY! Why're you so mad now? It's not my fault! Plus I don't even like Sasuke!**

**Sakura: That's good. As long as you don't like him we'll get on fine.**

**Xion: (sweat drop) Why are we talking about things like this?**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

**Naruto: Stop saying that! You are really annoying you know!**

**Xion: You're the one who ended up kissing with Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Th-That was just an ac-accident!**

**Sakura: Sure. (starts cracking knuckles again)**

**Naruto: Uh-oh. Why do you have to bring this up, Xion?**

**Xion: Sorry! I didn't mean to!**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

**Naruto: STOP SAYING THAT! NOW I REALLY WANT TO BEAT YOU UP!**

**Sakura: You're the one who's going to get beat up. You stole Sasuke's first kiss!**

**Xion: (sweat drop) Oh great...**

**Sakura: Can I talk with you for a moment, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Sure...(goes off to speak alone with Sakura)**

**Sasuke: During the Transformation Jutsu test, did you perform the handsign?**

**Xion: You actually talked for once. Yes I did perform the handsign.**

**Sasuke: You performed it really fast. I didn't even catch it.**

**(Cracking is heard offstage)**

**Xion: That doesn't sound good.**

**Sasuke: Serves him right.**

**Xion: I would like to say that, because I don't like Naruto much either. However cooperating with teammates is a fundamental when it comes to teamwork.**

**Sasuke: Why didn't you surpass me? You could have from the start.**

**Xion: I'm not much of a bragger, and plus being at the top is what you wanted, right?**

**Sasuke: How'd you know that?**

**(More punches are heard...)**

**Xion: I hope she didn't beat him up too badly. Kakashi Sensei's going to yell at us if she does.**

**Kakashi Sensei: What's going on here?**

**Xion: Uh, n-nothing! Ha ha ha...**


	3. Chapter 3

**organizationkhII: Naruto! Say the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: What? Why me?**

**organizationkhII: You want to be famous, right? So go ahead and say it!**

**Naruto: YAY! Okay, organizationkhII does not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. By the way, what's Kingdom Hearts? And why is a manga series named after me?**

**organizationkhII: That's a secret.**

**Sasuke: Hmph.**

**organizationkhII: Even I think that's getting really annoying now.**

**(Sakura runs over)**

**Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! (hugs him tight)**

**organizationkhII: She's even more annoying...**

**Xion's Background**

"See these?" Kakashi Sensei held up three bells. "There are four of you, and there are only three bells. Your goal is to get one of these bells from me. You have until the afternoon. Whoever doesn't have a bell by lunchtime will get tied up to one of those wood posts," here Kakashi Sensei pointed at the three wood posts sticking out of the ground, "Remember, if you don't come at me like you want to kill me, you won't get any of these three bells." He shook the bells slightly. That was the cue for the only yellow head in our group.

Naruto drew out a kunai and ran at Kakashi Sensei. "Wait! Naruto!" I yelled after him, stretching my right arm out as if to stop him. It all ended so quickly that I didn't have time to recover. Our sensei was holding Naruto's hand that was holding the Kunai, and it was aimed for Naruto's head.

"I didn't say 'Start!' yet," he commented borely. Naruto frowned as Kakashi Sensei let him go. "Ready, set, start!" Sakura, Sasuke, and I disappeared into nearby bushes.

_The motive of a ninja is to cover their presence at all costs. Looks like everyone has hidden, so…_Just then Kakashi Sensei spotted Naruto standing in the open and grinning like a maniac.

"Now let's fight fair and square!" Naruto yelled, still smiling. _WHAT IS HE DOING? _I screamed inwardly, but had second thoughts as Naruto ran at Kakashi Sensei. _Since Naruto is keeping Kakashi Sensei distracted, I will wait for the opportune moment to run out and grab a bell. If he catches me, then I will have to fight._ I smiled slyly.

"Hello, Xion," someone said behind me.

"WHA-" I turned around and Kakashi Sensei aimed for my throat like lightning.

"I think you can do better than that, Xion," Kakashi Sensei said. "What? A shadow clone?" as the fake me disappeared in a white cloud. By that time the real me was hiding in a tree in a totally different direction.

_The real one is still fighting Naruto._ I looked towards Naruto, who was trying to kick Kakashi, but he just ducked while reading his book. _The clone I just escaped from is gone. That means Kakashi knows I have escaped. He will try to find me again._

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled, trying to punch Kakashi. He merely ducked for the millionth time and while Naruto had his butt facing towards Kakashi, he closed his book and performed the Tiger hand-sign. Naruto's mouth dropped open as Kakashi Sensei thrust his forefingers and middle fingers towards Naruto's butt.

_That's the-_ Sasuke exclaimed inwardly. "Naruto run!" He yelled out, but it was too late.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi finished, throwing Naruto into the lake that was nearby. He fell in with a splash and sank slowly towards the bottom. He turned around and examined the situation. _That Xion is clever and quick. My idea here is to make them work together to capture the bells, but it looks like that won't be the case. Of course, Xion would be strong enough to take one from me alone._

_**Flashback**_

"I will be training Xion of the Mizura clan?" Kakashi inquired. He was in the Third Hokage's office. Scrolls were laid everywhere in neat stacks, and tons of unfinished paperwork were ignored for the time being.

The Third Hokage took a smoke of his pipe. "Yes, that Xion. Her abilities still remain unknown, so you would be the best for her. We do not know the extent of her training with Orochimaru, but it seems that he failed to erase her memories before she left."

"The jutsu that Orochimaru use are nearly flawless. How could she have opposed it?" Kakashi asked, getting interested in the girl called Xion Mizura.

"That Orochimaru. During the four years she stayed there, he sealed a Tailed Beast called the One-tailed Wolf inside of her. You should already know that the original One-tail should be the Shukaku." Here the Third Hokage paused to take another smoke. "Where Orochimaru obtained the One-tailed Wolf, also called the Shimari, is currently unknown. When Xion returned, she was sick from fatigue and was nearly dead. We managed to revive her, but her astonishing healing speeds were shocking. We did a thorough examination of her after that."

Kakashi Sensei drew his hands out of his pocket, assuming a more formal air. "What happened?"

"The medical ninjas reported having a wolf-like chakra emitting from her body when the examination was taking place. According to their observations, the Shimari that Orochimaru sealed within her had chakra that far surpasses the Kyuubi's." The Third Hokage nodded at Kakashi's shock.

"That's impossible. The Kyuubi's chakra is already monstrous and destructive. Do you mean that the One-tailed Wolf-" Kakashi said, but was interrupted by a wave from the Hokage.

"Yes, yes," he stated, "We checked her memory also, to see what Orochimaru has done to her. It seems that he captured the One-tail, modified it's powers slightly, but not it's chakra in fear of side effects. He sealed it within her using a Kinjutsu, so that he won't die in the process."

"He has certainly improved his skills since he fled the village," Kakashi said, frowning slightly below his mask that he had on at all times. The Third Hokage took another smoke. _He sure likes to smoke, just like his son Asuma._ Kakashi thought.

"Orochimaru used her power twice," the Hokage continued, "The first time, he pitched her up against 500 Sound Shinobi. These were not ordinary ninjas. All of them were at once either personally trained by Orochimaru himself or were experts at using the 2nd level of the Curse Mark. At any rate, if Xion wanted to survive or avoid getting injured, she was going to have a tough time."

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye slightly. "Don't tell me…Orochimaru was going to test out the Shimari's powers." This time it was the Third Hokage who frowned.

"She didn't need the Shimari's chakra at that time. At first she tried taking them down one by one. After all, she was only 7 years old at the time." The Hokage sighed, then took the pipe out of his mouth and set it gently down on his desk. He placed his hands on the desk and clasped them together. "The powers that Orochimaru gave her are unthinkable. One was the massive amount of chakra stronger than the Nine-tail's, and the other were…well…psychic powers."

"That's impossible! There have been no shinobi in history who have achieved telekinetic powers!" Kakashi exclaimed. The Hokage raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed, that was the case. Xion didn't get those powers when she was born. It was the Shimari who gave her those powers. Suppose she can teleport around. She would be an expert at escaping from battles, and she could bring her enemies down easily. Now, what were we talking about?" the Hokage asked, stroking his goatee/beard.

"You were talking about how Orochimaru was going to-"

"Oh yes," the Third Hokage interrupted. "I'll get through this quickly. When Xion was paired up against 500 Sound shinobi, she was forced to use the One-tail's chakra. As a result, she killed all of them in one blow. The second time, Orochimaru used her to take over a whole village. It was a small village, but it certainly had some ninjas protecting it also. All Orochimaru did was find a way to transport her into the middle of the village safely, and making all the village's shinobi attack her."

A sweat drop appeared on Kakashi's face. "Did she succeed?" The Hokage nodded, and more sweat drops appeared.

"That is why I am entrusting her to you. You are one of the few Jonin who can teach and train her, at that advanced level. You are dismissed."

Kakashi bowed his head, and turned to leave, but decided against it. "There's one more question I want to ask. What do you mean by the Mizura clan? I have never heard of that name before."

"You ask too many questions, Kakashi," the leader sighed, "But since you brought it up, I will tell you what happened." He took a little pause. "The Mizura clan was one of the clans that founded the Village Hidden in the Clouds. In that way, the Mizura clan was very similar to the Uchiha clan, but it is also similar to the Hyuuga clan because it has a main branch and side branch. However, at that time, the village soon descended into chaos and destruction, and the Mizura clan was one of the clans that were pulled into it. That was the start of the First Great Shinobi War.

"The Mizura clan was just as equally as powerful as the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha possessed the Sharingan, and the Mizura clan possessed another ocular eye, named the Kirigan. The Kirigan has two lines crossing each other in the middle of the pupil, and has four dots in each of the crevices. The pupil can hardly be seen when the Kirigan is activated, and like the Sharingan, the diagonals and the dots are black, while the background is red. Some think, because of that, that the Uchiha and the Mizura clans are blood related, but it has not been proven.

"There were many debates about whether the Sharingan or the Kirigan was more powerful. Some believed that the Sharingan was indeed stronger because of its ability to see a little into a future, and the ability that it could control anything or anyone. Others believed that the Kirigan was stronger because it boosted the user's chakra and allowed them to place people under a very advanced Genjutsu. However, powers of both the Sharingan and the Kirigan are still unknown.

"After the First Great War, Konoha was born by the Senju and Uchiha clans. The Village Hidden in the Clouds, including the Mizura clan, feared that this village would soon destroy their village. So they planned to wipe out Konoha once and for all." Here the Third Hokage stopped to take a breath after the long speech. "But one of the main branch families, the heir to the Mizura line, opposed it. That one family argued that a newly established village should not be attacked and destroyed. To prove it, they moved to Konoha and raised their children here. Xion is the granddaughter of the heir that originally came here. When she was abducted by Orochimaru, he killed her parents and her older brother, whom was one of the most effective Genin in the village. Whatever you do and say, I forbid you to tell her that Orochimaru killed her family. She will be driven with revenge just like Sasuke Uchiha. It is also possible that Xion awoke her Kirigan when she was very young, younger than her brother. That may be why Orochimaru took an interest in her instead of her brother."

_**Flashback End**_

**Unknown Place**

"A girl who has been treated like a tool in many hands…who is that?" A voice asked, but some static covered up the identity of the person.

A man stepped up. "Yes, Zetsu?" the first person asked.

"Her name is Xion Mizura. When she was five years old, she was kidnapped by Orochimaru and after four years there, she ran away, only being caught by this group of Nobodies called the Organization. After a year there, she escaped again, but the reasons are unknown. I heard that she has made a few 'friends' there, also," White Zetsu replied.

"She is a Jinchuriki," Black Zetsu said slowly, emphasizing the fact. "What should we do, Leader?"

"We need to capture her at all costs," the first person said, again. "However, we are not ready yet."

"I hate waiting. Can't we just get her over with?" a crouching man with a deep voice asked impatiently.

"Not yet, Sasori, because we will not extract the Shimari from her. The amount of chakra is too massive to be stored in the statue," Pain stated. "When the time comes, when the statue is ready to collect the nine original Jinchuriki, that is when we will capture her and recruit her into the Akatsuki."

"She will not come willingly, just like my partner refused," the man named Sasori commented.

"Hey! You were one of the three who forced me into it," Deidara replied. Itachi opened his eyes slowly, revealing a pair of Sharingan eyes.

Someone chuckled. "You will not oppose us this time, eh, Itachi? After all, Xion was originally from the Village Hidden in the Clouds…"

"Be quiet, Kisame. Itachi, will you go along with it?" Pain questioned.

"The time will come…soon…" he replied, closing his eyes again.

**Kakuzu: May I take a look at the Bingo Book? I heard that there was a newly updated version of it.**

**Hidan: Money, money, money! That's all you care about!**

**Kakuzu: I was entrusted by Leader to take care of the Akatsuki's money, and financial stuff. I only paired up with you because I thought your religion could bring some profit.**

**Pain: Here you go, the newly updated Bingo Book. (hands Kakuzu the book)**

**(Hidan frowns slightly and snatches the book out of Kakuzu's hands, then tears it apart)**

**Kakuzu: GRR...you are really making me angry...**

**Hidan: (throws the scraps aside) Why do you need to even look at this anyways? All there is people-**

**(Kakuzu attempts to punch Hidan, but he blocks it with his scythe)**

**White Zetsu: Hidan has fast reflexes.**

**Black Zetsu: You don't even know how he fights yet, so don't go around praising him.**

**White Zetsu: Well, the newest member should earn some appreciation from the other members...**

**Kakuzu: I am seriously going to kill you someday. (walks offstage)**

**Hidan: Come on! Don't give me that! (grins, and swings scythe in place on his back before following Kakuzu)**

**White Zetsu: I don't think Hidan's religion will bring a lot of profit.**

**Black Zetsu: YOU IDIOT! Hidan's religion forces him to kill people, so that's why Kakuzu is interested in pairing with him.**

**White Zetsu: That's because he likes to hunt for the people in the Bingo Book...**

**Pain: That Hidan owes me another Bingo Book.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating! I had tons of homework and I didn't have time. I can feel some of you yelling at me already. D:**

**Sasuke's Truth**

"Baka!" I said, dangling my bell in front of Naruto, who was already tied up to the middle pole. "Stop bragging about yourself!" Kakashi Sensei sighed behind me.

"Since you four passed this test, starting from tomorrow, you are eligible as Genin to start missions. I encourage you to rest. We will get our mission tomorrow morning," he said, "Oops, I still have paperwork to fill out. I'll see you guys later!" Kakashi Sensei finished as he vanished.

"Here," I said as I pulled out a kunai and cut the rope. He jumped down.

"I'm starving! Hey, Sakura-chan, do you want to go on a date to Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"You are so annoying, Naruto-kun! You know I'm going to eat lunch with Sasuke-kun!" she replied, then grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Uh…I already have plans for today," he said crossly, and pulled his arm out of Sakura's grip. She pouted and asked,

"What plans do you have today? Can't you put them off until tomorrow?" She followed with a whine. Disgusted, he turned around to leave, hands in his pant pockets.

"I have no interest in you, Sakura, so beat it," he replied coldly, before strolling off. All three of us stared at his back as he disappeared into the forest.

"So…" Naruto said, clearing his throat, "Sakura, since Sasuke rejected you big time, will you go on a date with me?"

_Baka…_I sighed as Sakura turned around slowly.

"NAAAARRRUUUUUTTTOOOOOO!"

**In the evening…**

I plopped myself down on top of the four statues, watching the sunset in the distance. I could hear Naruto and Sasuke squabbling in the village and Sakura trying to separate them apart. Then the old man at Ichiraku Ramen started yelling at them to get out of the shop's entrance and go somewhere else to argue. I smiled, remembering…

_**Flashback- Normal POV**_

"You're late, Xion," a spiky blond guy said, eating ice cream on top of the clock tower. A tall red head leaned casually against the tower and looked at the girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"That's right, Xion," the red head commented, "You shouldn't make your friends wait for you, especially when it's a special occasion. Got it memorized?" he added with a smirk.

The one named Xion sat down on the edge. "Shut it, Axel. Stop trying to act smart and cool."

Axel wagged his finger and took another bite of his ice cream. "A eleven year old shouldn't be using bad words like that. Hmm, this sea-salt ice cream is good…" He dragged off.

"Just because I'm eleven doesn't mean I can't use words like that! Plus, Roxas is the same age as I am," Xion retorted. Roxas tilted his head.

"I've never seen you this excited before, Xion. Is it because you slept the whole day just like Axel did?"

"Aw, come on! I only slept for what, eight hours today?" Axel complained, finishing his ice cream.

"Baka. That makes it sixteen hours including how much you slept last night too," Xion replied, causing Roxas to crack up. Axel waved his hand impatiently.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. Roxas died down.

"That makes you even lazier than Demyx, Axel," Roxas accused, pointing a finger at him. "Demyx didn't sleep at all today, but practiced his sitar in the Gray Room. And everyone should know that Demyx is literally the weakest of us all."

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! Who said that I was lazier than Demyx?" Axel defended himself. "Demyx is actually a really good fighter when he can get in the mood. If he goes all out, he's as strong as Xaldin!" Xion scoffed.

"Look, I went with him to Olympus Coliseum once. I had to kill all the Heartless, and Demyx's attacks never even made contact with them!" Xion replied, watching Roxas's ice cream melt and drip slowly.

"You're the one to talk," Axel said casually, leaning forward, one foot on the rail. "Why were you late today, Miss So-lazy-that-you-even-forgot-about-your-friends?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in!" I said sarcastically. I pointed at Roxas's ice cream. "You may want to eat that before it all melts."

Roxas looked down at his ice cream. "Aw, crap! All of it is gone!" he said. Both Xion and Axel laughed as Roxas complained about his friends not reminding him earlier.

_**Flashback End**_

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked behind me. I snapped awake.

"None of your business, Sasuke-kun," I said coldly. _I don't have any time to be dealing with him. I need to avenge my parents, and in order to do that I must find out who assassinated them._

"None of my business? It's almost dark, and this is usually where I sit to watch the sunset," he replied, smirking a little as he sat down beside me. I clenched my fists.

"You think I have been spying on you, huh?" I asked through gritted teeth. He glanced at me without turning his head.

"Not necessarily, as unlike the other girls, you don't show any interest in me," he looked away again. "I have never seen your parents. Do you live alone?"

"As I said before, it is none of your business." I relaxed my fists and took a deep but agitated breath. Sasuke faced me again. "Where are your parents?" I shot back.

He twisted away, with agony in his face. "They were killed…my whole clan was killed…" he trailed off.

I stared at the back of his head, then looked down at the ground. "So…that has happened to you too, huh?" I whispered. He whirled his head around, apparently interested. "My parents…and my older brother…were killed by an unknown murderer. I still don't know who it was, but once I figure it out, I will take revenge on him." I clenched my fists again. "That's why, I show no interest in boys, just a friendly disposition to protect my closest friends."

"You're lucky."

"Huh?" I asked, wondering why.

"At least you do not know who killed your family. For me, I knew from the start." Sasuke stared at his hands. "My brother…he…he…" he dragged off, then shook his head. "No! He is not my brother! A brother won't kill his parents and try to hurt me!" Sasuke said firmly.

A sweat drop rolled down the right side of my face. "Don't tell me…that's-"

(A snapshot takes over the screen, showing the infamous Itachi Uchiha who massacred nearly his entire clan, sparing only his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. A red sky with a moon are in the sky, and the background is a deserted street. Xion's voice appears with the picture…)

"…Itachi Uchiha! The man who brutally and mercilessly slaughtered everyone in your clan, only leaving you behind!"

(scene changes back to Xion and Sasuke)

"Indeed," Sasuke narrowed his eyes and struck the rock with his fist below him, cracking the skin over his knuckles open. "The only reason I live here today is to avenge my entire clan! But in order to do that, I must get stronger." Blood trickled down his fist, dripping onto the top of the Third Hokage face.

**Cheesy ending, but I would have to rewrite this part in order to make it better. The next chapter's coming up in about a few minutes! Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, fifth chapter up. I'm trying to get as many as I can updated when I have the time. Enjoy!**

**New Arrivals!**

_Team Kakashi went on a mission to protect a bridge builder to one of the five villages. There, they encountered Haku, Zabuza, and the rest of the bridge builder's family. They found out about the political coup trying to take over the government. As Sasuke and Naruto battled Haku in his ice trap and Kakashi battled Zabuza, Xion was off trying to protect the bridge builder's house from the political coup. After knocking them out cold, she returned to the bridge just in time to see the Nine-tails chakra break the ice mirrors that Haku was controlling. As the battle continued, she pulled the needles out of Sasuke's body gently, careful not to hurt him as Sakura watched. Zabuza killed the coup's leader, but both he and Haku received fatal injuries. After visiting their graves, the bridge was named Naruto Bridge and Team Kakashi headed back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" I said as I finished the forty-fourth hand sign. A dragon rose from the lake behind me. Kakashi Sensei put his book away, and gripped his headband, slowly moving it off of his only Sharingan eye. He dodged just as the water dragon crashed into the ground on where he was standing on.

_To need the Sharingan even when battling a twelve-year-old._ Kakashi thought as he landed sixty meters away, facing the water dragon in front of him again. He copied my hand signs.

"What?" I gritted my teeth as another water dragon arose. I prepared to attack once again.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" both of us yelled as the water dragons circled each other, climbing higher and higher into the sky. Soon I was soaked. Still holding the jutsu, I made a Shadow Clone, commanding it to engage Kakashi Sensei in a close-range battle. My shadow clone nodded and teleported away behind Kakashi. It swiped at him with a kunai, but he just ducked. As Kakashi defended himself, trying to keep his hands together in the hand sign, my dragon overpowered his.

"Take this!" I shouted as my water style jutsu slammed into his back, propelling him away and into the forest, making him crash into a bunch of tree trunks. I ended the jutsu, wiping the sweat off my face, panting. "It's so difficult to hold this kind of jutsu for a long time…"

Kakashi dragged himself into my sight, having scratches all over him. He was panting slightly also. I approached him, and he smiled.

"You've certainly grown stronger since the last time I've trained you, Xion," Kakashi Sensei said. "You are ready for the Chunin Exams. Make sure you get enough rest tonight." He vanished.

I teleported to my apartment, deciding to take a shower and change into some dry clothes, before heading out to meet my teammates at Ichiraku Ramen.

**Meanwhile…**

Hidan paced the floor in one of the Akatsuki hideouts, Kakuzu waiting to give two suitcases to Pain, their leader.

"Can't you hurry up?" the silver-haired complained, stopping. Kakuzu turned around.

"I was assigned to handle the money for the Akatsuki. You should expect me to hunt for bounty once in a while," Kakuzu replied as Pain walked in.

"Hmph. It's just that you take ****ing long! I'm going to wait outside."

Kakuzu opened the two suitcases, revealing tons of money inside. Pain looked them over, and closed them again, picking up the two suitcases, one in each hand. "Nice job, Kakuzu. It seems I was right in making you the bounty collector."

"How is your plan going, Leader?"

"Very well, but it might take some time."

"I meant the girl." Kakuzu corrected.

"Xion? The Chunin exams are starting soon, and that pitiful Hokage most likely will enroll her in it. Maybe I'll have Zetsu watch her in the meantime."

Kakuzu looked at his leader's spiky orange hair, purple ringed eyes, and multiple piercings on his nose and face. "With your Rinnegan, her Kirigan will be no match. Why don't you hurry up with her? Get her under your control quickly."

"Don't tell me what to do," Pain said, almost without feeling. "She is a formal Organization member. I doubt they will let go of her easily. I must kill their Superior first, as to have no interference. You are dismissed."

"Hurry up!" Hidan yelled from outside. "Stop taking so ****ing long!"

**Two days later…**

"NAAAARRRRUUUUTTTOOOOO!" Sakura screamed for the millionth time, making me stick my fingers in my ears. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR INSULTING SASUKE-KUN!" She punched Naruto hard in the face and then kneed him in the stomach.

I got out of the way as Naruto almost flew into me. He crashed into the ground, muttering something about killing Sasuke later. Sakura cut him halfway.

"What's going on here?" someone said, walking up to me. I looked up into the face of Kakashi Sensei. Immediately, Sakura froze just before she was about to punch Naruto again, and Kakashi Sensei stared at the sight.

"Heh heh. We were just having fun. Right, Naruto?" Sakura-chan took Naruto's head and nodded it up and down. "See, he even says yes."

"Sure," Sasuke said, who was watching the scene the whole time.

Kakashi Sensei scratched his head and looked at Sakura and Naruto. "It looks like we need to work on teamwork, huh? From now on, you two along with Sasuke will be working together."

"Hey, what about Xion?" Naruto managed to say.

"I have already enrolled you three in the Chunin exams. Xion will be given another team to work with."

Sakura glanced triumphantly at me while I rolled my eyes. "Who is she going to be with?" Sasuke said, almost droning.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke-kun. She'll be fine." Sakura blabbered on and on. While Naruto's nose kept bleeding and Sakura hung on to Sasuke's arm, Kakashi took me away to the Hokage's office.

_**Flashback**_- Normal POV

"Are you sure you want Xion enlisted in the Chunin exams?" the Third Hokage said. Kakashi nodded. "Well, then. I have already gathered two more people from the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

"Xion's home village?"

"She might feel more familiar with them if they were from her home village. Besides, you do know that the original Mizura clan…"

"Huh?"

"The Mizura clan in that village was completely wiped out by an unknown enemy, just like Xion's own family."

"It's probably Orochimaru's evil deeds again." Kakashi wondered.

"Whoever it might be, he accidently left one person surviving. His name is Suzaku Mizura. Because he is in the far side branch, he has no blood relationship with Xion. Even so, they are from the same clan. He should be around one year older than her, so that makes him thirteen. The Mizuras are skilled in lightning attacks, some in wind."

"That's…shocking."

"Indeed. He's one of the two that I pulled over." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Two boys entered the room. The first one, a hyper boy with brownish spiky hair like Naruto's and blue eyes. _I'm going to have a lot of trouble with that one._ Kakashi thought. The second boy had spiky blonde hair (SPOILER ALERT: it was a lot like Roxas's!) and green eyes that almost sparkled. Almost.

"Does he know?" Kakashi gave the Hokage a questioning glance. The Hokage looked confused for a second, but then shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. It might be better if they don't know that they are related." The brownish hair guy looked confused, while the blonde boy glanced at the two adults.

"So, Mr. Hokage, what did you call us for?" The brownish guy asked, looking foolish and naïve. The blonde slapped him on the back of the head. "OW!"

"You should be more formal, especially in another village."

"You know that I act like this in front of the Raikage so shut up."

Kakashi stared dumbfounded. "Wait…this is who you brought?" In his mind he was wondering about how Xion would work with them.

"Mr. Hokage" sighed and took a puff of his pipe. The brownish-hair boy ran up to the desk and leaned on it.

"Why do you always smoke? Can I try it?"

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" the blonde yelled and pulled the brunette back in the center of the room. "Sorry about that. I'm Suzaku."

"And I'm Ari." The other piped up.

"Nice to meet you two," the Hokage took another puff. "We have an extra student for the Chunin exams. I've assigned you two to make a team with her. The Raikage has agreed."

Ari's eyes sparkled. "Her? A girl?"

"Yes, a girl." The door opened. "Xion, you're finally here."

Suzaku and Ari turned around slowly to meet a girl with around shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with an aqua blue jacket around it, and light blue shorts that covered three to four inches above her knees. Ari tackled her.

"You're so pretty! I'm Ari!" he chirped while nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"Umph…get off!" She pushed him off while she stood up. _A lot like Naruto, huh? Well, I'm going to have a hell of a ride._

"Ari, get up." Suzaku massaged his forehead as if he had no way to get rid of Ari.

"This is who I've been assigned to?" Fortunately, she didn't sound annoyed. Or tried not to.

"Yes. Bear with it. You three should head to a practice ground and get accustomed to each other. You are dismissed." The Hokage said. Kakashi, hoping that Xion would make it through the Chunin exams with her team, disappeared in a white puff. Xion headed out with Ari right behind her. Suzaku lagged behind with his hands in his pockets. Arriving at the practice ground with the three stumps, she stopped.

"We're supposed to get 'accustomed to each other.' What are your names?" Xion leaned against the middle stump, Ari and Suzaku standing in front of her.

"Ari here!"

"Suzaku."

"I'm Xion Mizura. Nice to meet you guys." Suzaku looked up abruptly.

"Mizura?" he asked slowly, staring at her. Xion frowned.

"Yes, Mizura. Anything wrong?"

"No-nothing. I'm just being slow today." Suzaku closed his eyes.

"He's always like this! Don't worry!" Ari patted Xion on the arm. She smiled.

"Okay, we have to see what our abilities are. Who wants to go first?" Ari raised his hand and swung it back and forth.

"I will fight against Xion." Suzaku still had his eyes closed. "I want to see how strong she is…"

**I think I will get tons of questions about Ari and Suzaku. I wanted someone else that had the Kirigan also, not just Xion. Ari I included in there because I needed an extra person and someone who is a lot like Naruto. Review. Please? All you need is to press a button. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really do not like this chapter cause I have a feeling this chapter is unnecessary except for the part that everyone gets to meet each other. And make Ari and Suzaku think Sasuke is a total jerk. Plus, sorry for not updating! I had finals in school.**

**Battling with Teammates**

Xion and Suzaku took their places and stood looking at each other. Xion was the first to move. Pulling out two kunai, she swung them at Suzaku, who deflected them with ease.

Ari covered his ears from the clanging of kunai and shuriken and wondered why Suzaku wanted to fight against Xion so much. He looked up and saw him slash across Xion's right arm with a kunai. Ari gasped.

Xion held her bloody arm and casted Cure on herself. The cut patched itself up slowly.

_What? What was that? Was that a jutsu she cast on herself to heal her right arm?_ Suzaku gritted his teeth just a little and closed his eyes. He could hear Ari clapping and cheering. _I need to start using jutsu. I can't go on by throwing kunai and shuriken._

Xion threw two shuriken at Suzaku. Just on the verge of hitting him, he activated his Kirigan and opened his eyes. Dodging the shuriken he charged towards Xion.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Shuriken Jutsu!" He extended his right arm and blue chakra flowed down it, turning into lightning. "Take this!" The lightning formed into a large shuriken.

"Suzaku! You're going way too far with that jutsu!" Ari cried out. He shuddered when he remembered the disastrous results of an enemy when Suzaku slammed the lightning shuriken into his body. It was torn up and part of the torso disintegrated.

_Never seen that before. What's with his eyes?_ Xion peered closer and made out the two diagonals and four dots in Suzaku's eyes. _He can use the Kirigan too? Who-who is he?_ She shook her head. _No time for that now. Got to dodge that or I'll be in big trouble._ Suzaku extended his right arm, reaching out to punch Xion in the chest, expecting her to have no enough time to dodge.

"What?" he said, surprised as she sidestepped him and grabbed his arm right behind the hand and deadly blue shuriken.

"Tough luck," she said as she flung him into the forest. There was a big explosion as the lightning hit the ground and the trees. Xion wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Couldn't have gotten past that without the Kirigan. He has incredibly quick speed when he activates his." She deactivated her Kirigan as Ari rushed up to her. Complaining about Suzaku's jutsu, Ari asked if Xion was okay. "I'm fine. You should go check on Suzaku."

Ari ran into the forest to come back with Suzaku a few seconds later. He had a cut across his left cheek, some bruises and his knees and elbows were scraped.

"Are you alright?" Xion asked as she healed Suzaku, casting Cure on him. All of the wounds vanished with no signs of scars.

"You shouldn't have used that, Suzaku! You know what could have happened if…"

"I wasn't really intending to use the jutsu to its full potential. It was just to see how she would react." Suzaku watched Xion as she headed into the forest to inspect the damage. "Let's wait here."

**Xion's POV**

_No way…how could this be? Tha-that's impossible!_ I stood still, shocked by the large cave in the ground. Suzaku's jutsu was that strong. Sweats broke out when I remembered that Suzaku had tried to hit me with that same one.

"You okay? I watched the whole thing." I turned around to see Sasuke with hands in his pockets. "That boy who was fighting you…who was he?" He looked at the cave in the ground.

"Suzaku from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Suzaku Mizura."

"Same clan as you, huh? I saw his use of the Kirigan. It was incredible." I could sense a little bit of sarcasm and disappointment, but that was Sasuke.

"Why were you watching?"

"Oh. I just wanted to see how strong they were. The brunette acted like Naruto. I don't even know how you get along with him."

"That Suzaku is a lot like you, Sasuke. You might want to try fighting him some day. Just be careful." Sasuke smirked.

"I know when I have to be careful. Don't tell me what to do." He drew a kunai out slowly. I narrowed my eyes.

"You want to go for a fight with me right now? You're kidding! Ari and Suzaku are waiting."

"This battle will be short. I want to see how strong you are…" I flinched a bit, knowing that those words were the exact same that Suzaku said.

I deflected the first kunai and dodged the second, pulling out some shuriken and hurling them at Sasuke. _Fool. Trying to pick a fight with me at this time._

**Normal POV**

Ari and Suzaku looked in the direction of the metal clanging against metal. They ran towards the site and hid behind trees. Xion was fighting with a boy that had raven-colored hair that was in a chicken butt style.

"Hey! You need to stop fighting!" Ari jumped into the middle of the fight and deflected the last shuriken. Suzaku approached himself. Ari glared at Sasuke. "Why are you picking a fight with Xion? She just had one!"

"I noticed. I was watching myself." Sasuke looked at Suzaku and Sasuke's eyes bore into his. Sasuke's mouth slowly grew into a smirk. "Suzaku, huh? Nice jutsu you used back there."

_Who is this guy? He thinks he is the best._ Suzaku thought.

"His name is Sasuke." Xion said, as if reading his mind. Ari grabbed her arm.

"We're getting out of here!" Ari glared at Sasuke again. "Don't worry about him, Suzaku! Let's go!" They walked out, Ari dragging Xion and Suzaku following close behind. Sasuke snorted.

_Xion's new team, eh? I'll see how well they'll get along._

**Five minutes later…**

Xion, Ari, and surprisingly, Suzaku, were sitting at Ichiraku ramen. Naruto and Iruka Sensei were there too. Ari and Suzaku were introduced.

Xion smacked her head with her hand as Ari sat next to Naruto, with Suzaku next to Ari and Iruka next to Naruto. As for her, she sat next to Iruka Sensei. _As if I will sit next to that taciturn Suzaku. I bet Naruto and Ari will cause a ton of trouble here for the next few days._

"That Sasuke is so stuck up. I didn't like him at first sight…" Ari was telling Naruto, who was nodding his head in agreement. Iruka Sensei laughed.

"Sasuke? He hasn't changed a bit," Iruka said. He clapped a hand on top of Naruto's head. "Naruto, here, has changed enormously since he graduated from the Academy. Right, Xion?"

"Right." She looked down at her bowl of ramen. It was nearly empty, but she was too full.

"…and that Sasuke was picking a fight with Xion when Suzaku and I got there. I really don't like him." Ari finished.

"You don't know about him. He is cold, but he actually kind of likes Xion," Naruto whispered, glancing at Xion.

"What?" Ari jumped up, knocking over his empty bowl. Suzaku caught it before it hit the ground and put it on the counter.

"Careful. You're paying for the bowl if it shatters," Suzaku said. Ari paid no attention.

"Sasuke? You're kidding me! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him-"

Naruto and Suzaku restrained a kicking Ari while Iruka Sensei apologized for all the fuss. "Let's get out of here," Iruka said as he paid the bill.

Xion pushed the trio out of the shop and into the street. She took Ari and shook him until he stopped yelling. "What is wrong with you? Yelling like Naruto back there."

"I yell like that?" Naruto pointed to himself. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Great," Suzaku muttered. "We have two silly idiots hanging out with each other."

**Naruto: Why does Suzaku start fighting with Xion when they first meet? That's weird.**

**Xion: Plus all of this action stuff...I think it's getting rather boring.**

**organizationkhII: The next chapter's about the beginning of the Chunin exams. I'll make that one more interesting then.**

**Ari: Xion-chan! I've spent hours looking for you!**

**Xion: Uh...I need to go to the restroom! (runs off)**

**Ari: Wait, where did she go?**

**Suzaku: Something about going to the restroom.**

**Sasuke: She'll stay in there for four hours.**

**Ari, Naruto: SHUT UP SASUKE! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO TALK!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Suzaku: What a jerk.**

**Ari, Naruto: YOU JUST NOTICED?**

**organizationkhII: Everybody, we have to be on good terms. The Chunin exams are only a few days away I don't want everybody killing each other before then-**

**Narrator: But it was too late. Ari and Naruto were attacking Sasuke while Suzaku went off to find Xion to stop all of this mess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**organizationkhII: Sorry for not updating! T_T I can feel the anger of some of my readers already.**

**Suzaku: Stop complaining.**

**organizationkhII: Slight cussing in this chapter, just saying.**

**Naruto: This chapter is about the Chunin exams!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?**

**The Chunin Exams- Part 1**

_**For the next three days, Xion, Suzaku, and Ari worked together to find a point where they can all cooperate. This did not stop Ari from meeting with Naruto and dragging Xion and Suzaku along.**_

**The Chunin Exams**

"Late. Again." Sakura crossed her arms. Naruto looked at the group in front of him.

"Everyone's here, even Xion and her team," Sasuke said. Both Ari and Naruto glared at him. "The first part of the exams is taken in this building. Let's go."

Following the stream of Genins, they eventually arrived at a large room. Xion could hear talking and laughing coming from inside. As they walked inside, she caught sight of a silver haired boy that had part of his hair in a ponytail. He had round glasses.

_I've seen that guy before. But where?_ Xion closed her eyes, trying to remember. _I know I have seen him somewhere when I was only a child. Who is he?_

"Xion, what are you doing? You should come see these cards on every ninja's information!" she heard Ari calling.

The silver-haired looked up and grinned at Xion, who was examining a card that had a red-head and a Chinese "love" character on his forehead. "Xion, eh? I've heard of you." She looked up.

"Name's Kabuto. You're the last person who has the Kirigan, right? It's about as powerful as the Sharingan." Kabuto looked up at Sasuke, who frowned a little. Xion could sense Suzaku tensing. "I wonder who would win if you two fought against each other."

Suzaku opened his mouth as if to speak. "Actually, there are more Kirigan-"

"Don't…don't." Xion interrupted. Suzaku looked at her in surprise but shut his mouth. Trying to change the subject, she pointed at the card. "Who is this boy exactly?"

"His name is Gaara from the Village Hidden in the Sand. The only missions his team had were ranked C, with one ranked B. Impressive for a Genin." Kabuto clarified. _Xion has changed since she has escaped from Orochimaru's. And she doesn't seem to remember me. That makes it easier._ "I heard that his team is comprised of his siblings, Kankuro and Temari. Both are older than Gaara."

"You sure know a lot about them," Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Are you stalking them?"

"Stalking who?" a female voice said. Everyone turned around to see a girl with black buns with a Chinese style outfit, a boy with long black hair that had no pupils in his white eyes, and a boy with a mushroom haircut in a green jumpsuit.

"Tenten! Neji! Rock Lee!" Naruto hugged each one.

"What happened to Neji's eyes?" Ari asked.

"Neji is a member of the Hyuga clan that resides in Konoha. Everyone in the clan possesses the Byakugan, an ocular power. The eyes are white and the pupils aren't visible, but when it is activated, the veins around the eyes bulge and the pupil becomes more defined. That's all I know right now." Sakura explained.

Sasuke pulled Xion over. "What was Kabuto saying about the Kirigan?" Although they were far from the group, Xion could feel Suzaku eyeing them.

"Why would I tell you?" Xion crossed her arms.

"The Kirigan and Sharingan are similar. This might have to do with my clan's massacre."

Xion sighed and uncrossed her arms. "The Kirigan originated in Kumogakure. The Sharingan originated in Konoha. What connection is there?"

"But the main family was living in Konoha. _You_ were living in Konoha." Suzaku came closer. "The main family of a clan would not move to another village for no reason."

"What does that have to with the Sharingan?"

"That means the Uchiha clan and your clan were related in some way. The Uchiha clan was everything the village had when it was first constructed," Sasuke dropped his voice to a whisper, seeing that people were staring at them. "My clan must have agreed with yours in order for you to immigrate."

"How do I know? My grandfather moved here when the village was first constructed, but he is already dead." Xion's voice was also a whisper. "My whole family was killed. I can't ask anyone." She looked at Suzaku, who was still listening closely. He looked away, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Quiet, everybody!" A man at the front of the room barked. "Get to a seat now. I suggest team members sit away from each other." The man had scars running across his face and a handkerchief tied around his head. "Did you hear me? Get moving!"

Xion slid into the nearest seat she could find. Ari was at the front of the room while Suzaku was just two seats away. Chunin ninjas lined the walls of the room. The man was still at the front of the room. Someone passed out a piece of paper to everybody, face down, as the man started to give instructions.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams. My name is Ibiki. Not as if any of you care, really." He proceeded to give instructions.

_So impudent. _Suzaku thought, flipping over his paper. _These questions are so hard…_ He could see Sakura scribbling all over her paper already. He activated his Kirigan and could barely make out what she was reading. He wrote down the answer verbatim.

Naruto scratched his head and glanced at Hinata's, who was sitting next to him. She uncovered more of her paper by moving her elbow. He took the chance and wrote down the first word of the second question. His pencil was going to touch the paper again when he heard scratching from a supervisor. Naruto looked up and saw that the supervisor was smiling at him. Naruto ducked his head and decided to wait for the tenth question.

"It is time for the tenth question. Everyone put down your pencils," Ibiki said. Naruto leaned forward on his elbows, eager to start. "Everyone will be given a chance to answer the tenth question. If you answer it right, you will go the next stage with your teammates. However, if you answer it wrong, your whole team will be disqualified and your team will never be able to come here again."

Murmurs swept through the hall. A sweat drop appeared on Xion's and Naruto's faces.

"If you want to quit now, you will have the chance of coming back next time. Pick your choice. If you want to quit now, raise your hand." Three teams left the testing room. Ibiki grinned.

"Okay! What's the tenth question?" Naruto yelled.

"Guy in the orange jumpsuit, please be quiet," an supervisor said.

"But, but-"

Ibiki chuckled. "You've all passed!" Every Genin stared at him. "The tenth question was if you wanted to answer the tenth question. Whoever chose to stay passed."

"Then what's the point of the test and the no-cheating policy?" Temari asked.

"It's to see if you could cheat. The questions are extremely difficult, that cheating is required. If you used a special ability to cheat, not just looking off someone else's paper. We even included two Chunins disguised as Genin." Ibiki waved at two guys.

Suddenly, a woman with purple hair in a spiky bun burst into the room, a poster hanging behind her. "Everyone, come with me to the Forest of Death-"

"Anko, it's a little too early for this-"

"Could have told me earlier! Now everyone, this is a consent form…" Anko went blaring on about the form that every ninja had to sign.

"…" Ibiki sighed as Anko led everyone off to the Forest of Death. Picking up test papers, he came to Naruto and looked at the empty paper. _Trying to pass without answering any questions…_he smiled.

**Later…**

"We got an earth scroll," Xion looked at the Chinese character in her hand. They were surrounded by dense trees.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ari tried to snatch for the scroll. She fended him off with one hand.

"Ari we're not supposed to open it!"

"I just wanna see!"

"Suzaku, you're the one in charge of the scroll!" Xion tossed the scroll over to him and he put it in his sack.

They walked for a while. All of them were silent, except for the occasional chirping of birds. Suzaku walked faster, approaching Xion who was in the front.

"We're supposed to get another scroll, aren't we? We should go look for another team."

"No need to worry. One will show up soon." They heard a scream behind them. Suzaku whipped around and threw two kunai at the intruder. Smiling slyly, he dodged them and threw some shuriken back. Xion deflected them.

"Okay, give the scroll over," the Amegakure ninja said.

"Unusual. Why don't you have your mask on?" Xion asked, narrowing her eyes.

"There's no need for a mask," he said impatiently. "Now, give the scroll or we'll kill this guy," he pointed to a tied up Ari, flanked by the enemy's teammates.

Suzaku growled and got ready to attack. Xion put a hand in front of him. She smiled sweetly, making the Amegakure ninja look at her quizzically.

"How about a bet?" she asked. He nodded, telling her to go on. "We'll have a match. If I win," Xion gestured to Ari, "you set our teammate free and we get your scroll. If I lose, you get to have our scroll."

"Agreed."

"Why are you being so nice? Ninjas are not supposed to play nice," Suzaku hissed in her ear.

"Just shut up. And get out of the way."

Xion dodged two kunai and back flipped over a few shuriken. He pulled out a kunai and grinned. Charging at her, she waited until he slashed at her. Xion side-stepped him, grabbed his arm, and flung him into the trees. Grabbing a kunai herself, she stabbed it into his arms as he was getting up. Suzaku paled as she pulled out this tactic.

"My arms…" he glared at Xion fiercely.

"You can't use any more jutsu," she said, throwing the bloodied kunai at his feet. "I win. Set my teammate free and give us your scroll." She turned and started walking away. Furious, the enemy lunged at her back, preparing to stab a kunai into her back. After all, his arms hurt, but what was that compared to his broken pride?

Xion turned around at the last second and kneed him in the stomach, hard. There was a cracking noise as he slid down to the ground, unconscious. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Give the scroll over," she said to his scared teammates. She put the sky scroll in her sack as Suzaku untied Ari. "Take your teammate to somewhere safe. Don't venture out until this stage is over. It's unlikely that you'll pass with a teammate that has a broken rib." Xion made sure her voice sounded cold before jumping into the forest, Ari and Suzaku right behind her.

"That was awesome!" Ari exclaimed.

"Shut up."

They approached a brook. The tower loomed closely in front of them, bathed in the moonlight. Nodding to each other, they ran towards it.

"F***!" Ari said as he tripped. Crows flew away, cawing.

"Shit," Xion cussed as three dark figures came forward behind the trees.

"This is what we totally needed," Suzaku said, gritting his teeth.

**Ari: Why do I have to be the one who gets in trouble?**

**organizationkhII: ...**

**Ari: organizationkhII isn't updating until she gets at least sixteen reviews for this story!**

**Sakura: So those of you who want this story to continue...Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to my lovely readers: fujingodofwind, anabel the lady shark, ultima-owner, and gaara'sGurl101. I love you all!**

**Warning: Cussing in this chapter.**

**Side Story- Xion Gets Pissed**

Eight people gathered around in a shadowy place. A ninth person slowly emerged from the ground, showing his white and dark skin.

"Took you long enough, un," a person said. Bells jingled. "My man Sasori is already getting pissed off."

"_**Sorry for the waiting. The battle was quite interesting.**_" Black Zetsu drawled.

"It's going to be a month before Part 3 of the Chunin Exams," White Zetsu added.

"Who was she against?" Sasori asked, bells jingling again.

"_**Orochimaru…**_"

"WHAT THE F***?"

"_**She got cornered by him in the Forest of Death. They got to the tower safely, even with Orochimaru in pursuit.**_"

"Did you record it?"

"Sorry, Leader, but Orochimaru would have found me out. She fought against the Naruto in the tower. I recorded that."

"Show us."

**The Video**

"F***, she's hot!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"Why is Naruto fighting again?"

"There were an uneven amount of people."

"It's starting!"

_Xion deflected the kunai at ease. Naruto proceeded to create a hundred shadow clones, which surrounded her in a circle._

"_Catch me if you can!" the hundred Narutos sang in glee before jumping at Xion. Everything was covered in white dust._

"What happened, Zetsu?" Kakuzu asked.

"_**You'll see.**_"

_Punching noises broke out, but they stopped immediately. As the dust cleared Xion was nowhere in sight. Naruto freaked out, not knowing where she went. Stopping for a moment, he hurriedly counted all of his clones. There were a hundred exactly. Naruto stood there, deep in thought. He punched his fist into the air._

"_We just have to find Xion! She has to be somewhere in here!" All of his clones nodded in agreement, before ensuing in an all-out battle with himself._

_Kakashi sighed, watching Naruto punch his clones. "And I thought he would have noticed that was not the right thing to do…"_

_All of the clones disappeared, Naruto himself covered in bruises. He looked around tiredly, before collapsing to the floor, unconscious._

"_The winner is Xion…but where is she?" The Hokage said, frowning. Everyone stared as the ground cracked open slowly, until there was a wide gap. Xion jumped out of it, catching Naruto in the meantime to prevent him from falling into the crack. Above her, Ari whooped and cheered while Suzaku smiled._

"That Naruto is an idiot, un. The girl didn't even fight him, un."

Zetsu looked at Pain. "I think we need to wait a little longer before we try recruiting her," White Zetsu commented.

"I thought we were going to after the preparations were set," Sasori.

"There was a change in the plan. We are going to get her alone ASAP," Pain explained.

"That sounds so f***ing wrong, you know," Hidan grinned. Everyone glared at him except for Pain and Sasori.

"Who's going after Xion first?"

"I f***ing want to meet her first!"

"Don't tell me perverted thoughts are going through your mind, un."

"He might have a chance, considering Hidan is immortal," Kisame smirked.

"You mean he is just plain weird, un."

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"

**Xion's POV**

I jumped up, knocking over wine bottles. Beside me, Naruto and Ari slept on. Drool oozed out from Naruto's mouth, onto the table.

_What the f*** happened? Did I drink too much?_ I thought as I stepped around the broken wine bottles. _I'm only thirteen. Shit._ Naruto stirred, muttering about Sakura and Sasuke being together.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed at them, kicking them across the room. Ari and Naruto rubbed their heads.

"Xion, what-" Ari and Naruto gaped at me. I stopped cursing at them to look down at myself. I was wearing a low-cut tank top without a jacket, allowing them to see some unnecessary parts of my body-

"STOP STARING AT ME, PERVERTS!" I screamed again. Naruto and Ari covered their ears and winced. "WHY THE F*** AM I IN A BAR?"

Ari took the chance and leapt up to run. I grabbed him and threw him on top of Naruto, who protested in pain. I towered over them and grabbed them by the collar.

"_Now tell me, what happened last night?_" I hissed, shaking them.

"We were just out to celebrate Suzaku's and your victories," Naruto mumbled, avoiding Xion's eyes.

"THEN WHY AM I IN A FREAKING TANK-TOP? I WAS WEARING A T-SHIRT WHEN I WAS COMING HERE!"

Merged with the wall, Zetsu tried not to laugh as Xion sent Ari and Naruto flying across the village. He disappeared into the ground, preparing to tell Hidan and Kakuzu that they had to watch out for Xion's fiery temper.

-"Xion? What happened to Naruto and Ari?" "I don't give a damn."-

"Ari, wake up," Sakura said groggily as she approached the sleeping boy. They've been staying here for the whole night in the hospital. Ari muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Xion…you look so hot in a tank-top…" he said before falling back asleep.

**I promise Xion will not say any more cuss words...if I remember. (MWAHAHA!) Sorry for those readers that do not like Xion because she is so out of character right now. I'll make her more nice in the next chapter.**

**When I was writing this I felt that it was hard writing the scene between Xion and Orochimaru. She didn't recognize him because he was in a disguise of a Grass Ninja. And for those readers that are wondering if Orochimaru burned Team 7's scroll or not, he didn't, which allowed 13 teams to get to the tower. :)**

**Some familiar faces will be appearing in the next chapter. For anyone who can guess correctly, I'll give you a cookie! And another one for reviewing. Don't worry I take anonymous reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am updating pretty fast compared to my other story. I might take a little break on this sometime soon because of school. Sorry to all my readers and reviewers.**

**Yay! No cuss words in this chapter! Warning: I might make a Pokemon reference in the next chapter as a summon for Xion, but I'm not sure yet. I'll just say that it was one of the worlds she explored in the Organization. That okay?  
**

**Trouble, Trouble, and More Trouble**

"_Whoever makes it to the tower last gets to buy ice cream!" Roxas yelled, already sprinting. Xion tripped over her feet before following him. Axel grinned and scratched the back of his head. _

_Up on the tower, Roxas bit into the ice cream happily. "Thanks for paying, Axel," he said with his mouth full._

"_That's what friends do," he replied, an arm slung over his leg casually. He pointed at the sunset. "Did you guys notice that the sky is always red when the sun sets? Do you know why?"_

"_Stop bragging about yourself," Roxas huffed. Xion giggled as Axel stretched his arms._

"_I think you two will be going on a mission together tomorrow. Better get some rest tonight," Axel yawned before helping Roxas and Xion up. "I'll see you in the morning." Roxas smiled before breaking into a yawn also._

"_They say that yawns are contagious," Xion said._

Sunlight was streaming in from the window beside Xion's bed. Yawning, she put her hands behind her head. "Another dream about them," she said dreamily. Looking at the clock, she saw it was already nine.

"I was supposed to meet Kakashi Sensei at eight thirty!"

- "Xion! You're here too?" "Just great…"-

Naruto pointed at the man in front of him and looked disbelievingly at Kakashi. "I'll be training with _this_ jerk?"

"He's not jerk, Naruto," Xion yawned.

"Ebisu is one of the best private elite trainers in Konoha. He will be a good mentor for you-"

"I don't care if he's a good mentor or not! Why can't you teach me, Kakashi Sensei?"

"I will be busy for this entire month. By the way, the Hokage wants to see you, Xion."

"I'll see you later, Naruto." Naruto watched Xion depart from the hospital and pouted.

-"You are assigned a mission, Xion." "WHAT?"-

Xion gaped at the Hokage. "A one-man mission? What is this? Can't Suzaku or anyone else come?"

Hokage faced Xion's surpised look calmly. "Suzaku and Ari headed back to their village for some urgent business. Everyone else is busy training or helping others train."

Xion looked at the scroll that was on his desk that was labeled "Forbidden Jutsu." The Hokage sweat dropped and put the scroll in his desk.

"The client specifically asked for one shinobi…or kunoichi in your case," he added, leaning forward on his elbows. "There is a ninja that this client always quarrel with. He wants a bodyguard in case anything bad happens. This will be your training for the last stage of the Chunin exams."

"Where is this?"

The Hokage frowned and looked at the map behind him. "It is located in a small town in Iwagakure. I advise you to be extremely careful. We are not the best of friends. You will leave at noon today."

"Hai!"

-"Send the chakra continuously through your feet, Naruto." "AAH!"-

"I look presentable, right?" Xion looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue T-shirt with short sleeves almost to her shoulders and loose black pants that went to her shins. Xion put on a sapphire jacket and tied her headband on her right upper arm. Putting her sack on her back, she locked the door to her apartment. She fiddled with the straps at the bottom of her pants as she wondered how she'll explain to Ari and Suzaku that she was on a mission.

Xion looked up to see a boy with red hair and a "Love" tattoo on his forehead walk past. _He never goes anywhere without that sand gourd_, she noticed. _And how he tried to kill Lee without mercy. I don't want to cross his path._

"Why are you staring at me?" Xion jolted up from the bench. She turned around to see Gaara looking at her. She struggled to keep a calm composure.

"…"

"I saw you fight that idiot in the orange jumpsuit."

"…"

"He and the pineapple-haired boy stopped me in the hospital from killing Lee."

Xion stared at his apathetic face. "H-how can you say such a thing so calmly?"

"If I did not try to kill him, he would have killed me. This is what life is about. In order to survive…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I sensed an enormous amount of chakra in you at the tower and here now. I thought you would understand how I have been treated before."

"An enormous amount of chakra…" Xion dragged off, then gasped.

"You are a Jinchuriki, am I right?"

"…"

"I understand why you don't want to answer. I better get going, then."

Xion watched as Gaara turned and slowly walked away, still with an apathetic face on. She really wanted to wipe that look off his face. Who did he think he was, trying to kill Lee, especially in his critical condition?

"You must excuse my little brother," Temari said, putting a hand on Xion's shoulder. "When he was younger, everyone loathed him and wouldn't be friends with him. He was alone all the time, and developed into a fearsome ninja. Despite that, still no one liked him."

"So that is why he has become like this? Doesn't he have any relatives?"

"Yes, but the only relatives that he has are me and Kankuro. We were kept away from him when he was a child."

"I-I…"

"Never mind. I need to follow him, anyways. I hope to meet you again."

"Bye."

Xion trudged out of the village without even saying a farewell to Sakura. _No one ignored me when I was little._ She thought, biting her lower lip. _I have always been cared for by my parents and my older brother, until Orochimaru came...that was the first time I've been neglected, after the sealing._

The forest was dense, but she could see a field among the trees. Coming to a clearing, she laid down, looking at the clouds float past.

"I wonder how the sunsets here look like." She sat up and unzipped her backpack, looking for her watch. "Only five in the afternoon? I guess I'll stay here for tonight."

-"Look, Pervy Sage! The tadpole has legs now!" "Stop calling me that, idiot! And keep trying!"-

The sky turned dark. The campfire in the middle emitted light that tried to push back the enclosing darkness. Xion jumped up from her sedentary position.

_I just detected chakra._ She looked around the campfire. There was a whistling as something cut through the air behind her.

Xion looked behind her and jumped over a scythe just in time, doing a graceful back flip and landing nimbly on her feet. The scythe whistled through the air again.

"What?" Xion ducked underneath the scythe as it came back again, barely missing the three blades. She remained in a crouching position, her right hand on the floor in front of her for support. _How did it come back again?_

Xion noticed the black rope that the scythe was connected to, which allowed the user to throw the scythe and make it return, like a boomerang. A person walked out of the shadows of the forest into the light of the campfire. The scythe glistened in his right hand.

The man wore a black cloak with red clouds. It was unzipped down right past his chest, showing a necklace that had a circle and a triangle inside of it. He had silver hair and fuchsia eyes, a smirk plastered on his face.

Xion narrowed her eyes, thinking of when she flipped through a book that had all of the Akatsuki members in one of Orochimaru's lairs. She growled his name.

"_Hidan_."

**organizationkhII: Nice place to stop, though you guys are probably complaining why I stopped at such a big cliffhanger. **

**Hidan: Why can't I say something in this chapter?**

**organizationkhII: o_O**

**Hidan: WHAT?**

**organizationkhII: That's the first time I've heard you not say a cuss word.**

**Hidan: ...**

**Kakuzu: Sorry for all Kakuzu fans I will not be appearing with Hidan this time...**

**Hidan: YAY!**

**Kakuzu:...because he is retarded and an idiot.**

**Hidan: HEY DID YOU JUST HAVE TO F***ING ADD THE LAST PART?**

**organizationkhII: Now that's the Hidan I know.**

**Sakura: The more reviews this story gets, the faster organizationkhII will update!**

**Xion: Sorry I'll be trying to fend off a crazy person that's obsessed with sacrifices and pain here...**

**Suzaku: Wish I could have gone with you on a mission instead of being with Ari.**

**Ari: (whimpers)**

**Sasuke: CHIDORI!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everybody! I'm back! This is the tenth chapter of "The Orphaned Jinchuriki." I have to say I am not the best at writing battle scenes, so the beginning one in this will be very very cheesy. If you don't want to read it, don't. You have been warned.**

**Also, if I get 40 reviews for the whole story by the next chapter, I'll put up a little poll thing at the end of next chapter. It'll have to do something with a side story.  
**

**Kisame: Can you just _please_ cut the crap?**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! organizationkhII does not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

**Itachi: But organizationkhII does own Suzaku, Ari, the Mizura clan, and the Kirigan.**

**Kisame: Tobi is not supposed to be here yet. **

**(He kicks Tobi out and right into Hidan. Everyone hears cussing offstage)**

**Sakura: Now, can we get the action on?**

**Havoc  
**

_The man wore a black cloak with red clouds. It was unzipped down right past his chest, showing a necklace that had a circle and a triangle inside of it. He had silver hair and fuchsia eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. _

_Xion narrowed her eyes, thinking of when she flipped through a book that had all of the Akatsuki members in one of Orochimaru's lairs. She growled his name._

"_Hidan."_

Glaring at him, she took a step back. This was worse than she expected. Hidan smirk did not go away.

"Well, look what we have here," he said, taking a step forward. Xion took another step back in response, her heart pounding. "I really don't want to fight you, but I'm ordered to knock you out and bring you back to the Akatsuki."

"So you wait until night to approach me, coward?"

Anger flashed briefly in Hidan's eyes. "It's because I f***ing don't want anyone interfering."

"Aren't you the member who cusses in every sentence?"

"Hey! That's f***ing not nice!" Xion snickered as Hidan glared at her. He took the scythe and swung it.

"What the f-" Xion yelped as Hidan ran towards her with insane speed, dragging his scythe in the ground behind her. He sliced at her and she dodged to the left, wanting to cut some nerves on his arm. As she reached for his arm Hidan grabbed her and brought the scythe dangerously close to her neck.

"I'll have to knock you out, so if you keep still it won't hurt," he whispered huskily in her ear. "Of course I really don't want the rest of the Akatsuki sharing you, so maybe I'll just take you and go-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Xion yelled, pushing him back with monstrous strength. Hidan rubbed his arms, wincing.

"That hurt you know," he pouted. He smirked and swung the scythe forward, wanting it to connect with her side.

Xion looked at the scythe and she knew that it was too late to escape. Hidan might not be incredibly fast but in her critical position, there is no way she was going to get out of this. She held her hand out and a bright flash of light emerged, revealing a weapon that deflected Hidan's scythe with incredible ease. He grinned, reaching inside his cloak and pulling out a spear.

"Too bad you only have one Keyblade," he said, twirling the spear before aiming at her front. Another bright flash of light and she was holding another Keyblade in her left hand, blocking the spear. "What the f***?"

Xion slashing Hidan upwards on his chest with Oblivion and then she stabbed him in the arm with Oathkeeper. He backed off, dropping the spear and clutching his arm.

"You f***ing actually managed to injure me," Hidan lifted his hand from the wound on his arm, revealing only a cut. Xion stared at him as he chuckled

"What do you want?" Xion asked, crouching in her fighting position. Hidan raised his scythe and pointed at her.

"You."

Xion flung Oathkeeper at Hidan, who blocked it. The Keyblade clattered to the floor and disappeared in a bright flash of light. He smirked.

She jumped high above him and tried to stab him, summoning Oathkeeper once again to aid her. He took a step back and held his scythe in front of him, blocking both Keyblades. Metal screeched as she landed on the ground. Xion slid back a little.

"You have insane strength!" she panted, struggling to keep her ground.

"I expected you to be stronger, not just a little runt," he replied, pushing his scythe even harder against her Keyblades. She slid back some more, feeling her back pressed against a tree.

"Shit," she clenched her teeth. "F*** you." Hidan grinned at her use of cuss words.

"I didn't know you could cuss too."

Xion looked over at the fire, still bright and burning. Her concentration fell a little and one of the scythe's blades touched her cheek. _F***!_ She thought as the blade slid across her flesh and left a little scratch. Hidan withdrew and prepared to lick his weapon. Xion could only think of one thing to do. She grabbed the scythe. She could be such an idiot at times.

He let go in surprise, watching her closely. She licked her blood off and looked at the fire again, beckoning with her mind. The flames rose up into a billowing pillar of fire, turning into a dragon.

"What the f***?" Hidan said, jumping out of the way as the dragon crashed into the spot he was previously standing on, setting three trees on fire. Backing away as the dragon faced him again, he managed to dodge it once more before it suddenly exploded and settled onto the scorched grass. "Aww, f***! She got away!"

-"I would die to help myself get stronger!" "You would even die just to train?" "Of course, Pervy Sage!" "Well then…" "AAHH!"-

Xion waded through a river and headed deeper into the forest, looking over her shoulder occasionally. Thinking she was alone, she leaned against a tree and took a much needed breath.

"I don't want any of the villages to become the Akatsuki's targets, so I'll just keep to the border for now," she muttered. "How long will I have to keep this up?" Cursing herself for not being smart enough to bring her sack and the food pills that were inside, she heard a "thunk." And another.

"Thunk…thunk…thunk…" The noise steadily got louder. Xion sped forward through the branches, changing directions every few minutes, but the noise kept on following her.

_He's after me._ She thought grimly as she pushed more chakra into her legs. _How did he even know where I am? Unless if he had a companion helping him, which makes more sense._ She rubbed her forehead as she leapt even faster. _Two against one…I really wish Suzaku or Sasuke was here now. Even Naruto or Ari would do._

"AAH!" Xion yelled as the scythe sprung out of nowhere. Shocked and scared shitless, she lost her footing and fell, getting several scrapes from tree branches. The scythe followed, twirling around her and she stopped falling. Gasping, she noticed only one thing wasn't right. The rope that connected Hidan's weapon to his rope was wrapped around her arms and waist, making her unable to resist and fight back. "Best day in my life," she said as she was pulled up next to Hidan.

"Gotcha," he grinned. Xion gave him the death glare.

"You're so going to die once I break free," she replied, squirming but to no avail.

"Not going to happen," he squatted next to her. "Don't worry, it won't hurt, although I wish it would." Xion wriggled again. The last thing she heard was his chuckle before everything went black.

-"If you can stay on my back, then I'll recognize you as my master." "Deal!"-

Sakura waved at the exhausted Naruto and Jiraiya. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunset, but Naruto was too tired to care. Drooling, he asked Pervy Sage if they could go to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto!" Sakura chided, shaking him.

"Uh…Sakura? What are you doing here?" he drooled, still thinking of his precious ramen and froggy pouch.

"Look who's back!" she said, pointing to two figures just appearing. One of them waved frantically.

"Naruto! It's me, Ari!"

"Ari? Who's that?" Naruto asked stupidly, blanking out. Jiraiya-sensei laughed.

"I think it's time to get him to Ichiraku's. He's tired and hungry," he winked at Sakura before hauling Naruto back towards the village.

-"Ari? Suzaku? Why didn't you tell me you were back sooner? Ow! That hurt!" "You idiot, you were spaced out when they returned!" "…sorry."-

Naruto yawned as he escorted Ari and Suzaku through the training grounds. Ari looked at Naruto curiously.

"What were you doing yesterday that made you so tired?"

"Summoning Jutsu…"

"Really? I can use that jutsu too!" Naruto perked up. "I can summon wolves. They are fast and they can talk also!"

"You still are really immature," Suzaku added, yawning also. Ari glared at his friend.

"You mean ninja wolves?" a light bulb went off in Naruto's head.

"Yeah," Ari nodded, looking thoughtful. "I've seen Suzaku use his summon only once. He can summon this huge Chinese dragon that's blue. Suzaku told me that it was the King of Dragons. He can also summon smaller dragons. All of them are incredibly powerful with a variety of attacks, along with being able to fly or swim." He was serious all of a sudden.

"I get to summon toads. I haven't really seen them in battle, so I'm not exactly sure what they can do…"

All three of them looked up and saw a hawk flying overhead, landing on Suzaku's shoulder. He opened the letter that was attached.

"'Suzaku, come see me immediately. This is an emergency.'" Suzaku read aloud. Naruto took the letter as Suzaku disappeared, the hawk flapping clumsily as it tried to regain its balance.

"I wonder what could have happened," Ari said, reading the note over Naruto's shoulder.

-"Chidori!" "You've reached your limit, Sasuke. Don't push yourself, or the Curse Mark will activate again."-

The Third Hokage pointed at the map at the border of the two villages. There was a red circle marking the place where Xion was captured.

"How long has it been since the capture?" Suzaku asked, sweat pouring down his face.

"One day."

"What? She could be anywhere within a 'one-day' radius!"

"But you also have the ability to detect chakra. The Mizura and the Uchiha clans were experts at chakra movement." The Third Hokage leaned on the map on his desk. "To make things short, a team passed through the same spot where she was captured. The grass was burnt, and Xion's backpack was found on the ground, with everything inside of it. Ninjas wouldn't leave food pills behind, especially Genin."

"…"

"The team also found trees that were sliced in half. Go to the site she was captured, and try to rescue her if you can. Send an emergency alert back if you need backup."

"Yes!"

XXX

I stirred. My hands and feet were tied together and I was thrown over someone's shoulder. Something hard continuously bumped against my thigh. Curse Hidan and his scythe.

"Hey! I can walk, you know!" I yelled. He didn't reply, but set me down gently beside a boulder. "Where are we?"

"Why should I tell you?" Hidan yawned. "Maybe I should have brought a blindfold."

"You can get me something to eat then! It's been a day already!"

"No."

"What. The. F***."

*****Yawn*

"Okay, please?" I implored. My stomach growled. I blushed, hoping Hidan didn't hear. Sighing, he sat down next to me.

"I'm tired, get yourself something to eat."

"My hands and feet are tied up, you b****!"

"You'll just have to find a way, huh?"

"Why am I the only one cussing?"

Hidan yawned again and fell asleep. I sighed and picked up a small rock, sawing the rope around my hands, keeping an eye on my captor. Once the ropes fell away, I cut the rope around my feet with a kunai. Tiptoeing away, I managed to get right around a tree when-

"Where the f*** do you think you're going?" a voice growled. I froze. "You think you can f***ing get away from me, b******? After all of this trouble to capture you?"

I sprinted away from Hidan and jumped into the nearby branches. I went faster at the hear of a battle cry behind me. _WTF is with all of this happening today?_ I wondered as I turned around a tree and smacked into someone, both of us crashing to the forest floor. I rubbed my forehead and looked at who I crashed into.

"Suzaku, are you okay?" I crawled over to him.

"Can't you be a little more careful?" he complained, rubbing his head also, tousling his hair and making it more spiky. I blushed, thinking of how he looked like Roxas, except for the green eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your chakra signal. Plus I detected another unfamiliar one following you so I decided to come."

"I found you finally! You sent me on a f***ing chase!"

Suzaku looked at Hidan weirdly. "Who's that?"

"Hidan's the name. Remember that!" He growled in response. Pointing at me with his scythe, he said, "Now give me the girl."

Suzaku stood up, standing in front of me in a protective stance. I ran towards the nearest tree, not wanting to interfere. Hidan growled again.

"Just. Give. The. F***ing. Girl. Over."

"By the way you talk I don't think you'll take good care of her anyways."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I said what I meant." Hidan charged at Suzaku, swinging his scythe recklessly. Suzaku jumped away easily.

"I'll f***ing sacrifice you to Jashin!"

I watched as Hidan tried to slice Suzaku in half, but he kept on dodging and escaping with narrow misses. Suzaku disappeared and reappeared behind Hidan, pressing two chakra points on both of his arms. Hidan dropped his scythe, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

"What did you do?" I asked, approaching the duo. Hidan glared at me, unable to do anything.

"I stopped the chakra flow in his arms. I should be able to do anything to him now."

"JUST TRY!" Hidan yelled. Suzaku smirked.

"Why not kill you? That will be fun."

"You can't kill him. He's immortal because he believes in Jashinism."

"Oh, f*** that."

-"Summoning Jutsu!" "Man, what the heck is that!" "Suzaku, just shut up and get on."-

Xion covered her eyes as rain blew into her eyes. Thinking about how stupid she was to choose to fly back to Konoha, she plunged into the thundercloud. Suzaku yelled in protest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. "Are you that dumb to fly straight into-"

"Lugia is not that weak, dumbass! Just hold on, because this is the shortest way back!"

"You know what? I should never have come and rescued you!"

"Too late for that!"

Suzaku buried his face into the crook of Xion's neck and shoulder, making her face heat up. She tried to adjust her position so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Bend down and don't move. It will make Lugia fly faster," he growled, leaning forward, pressing their bodies closely together. Xion could feel his hard chest and abs, and she blushed even more when Suzaku raised a hand to cover her face from the torrents of rain and small ice particles. Meanwhile, Suzaku had the risk of losing his grip with only one arm around Xion's waist.

"Suzaku, why are you doing all of this for me?" she whispered.

"I heard about your family massacre when I was little," he started.

_**Flashback**_

"_Suzaku, you are already old enough to learn about the main family that lives in Konoha," an old lady paced in a dimly lighted room, in front of a six-year-old boy. _

"_Yes, Grandmother?"_

"_As you already know, the main family is the heir to the Mizura clan. They have a son, which was a little older than you, and a girl, your age."_

_Suzaku blinked his large green eyes curiously. "'Was?' What does that supposed to mean?"_

"_A year ago, on the fifth birthday of the daughter, Xion Mizura, her parents and older brother were massacred. Massacre means brutally killed, Suzaku." Grandmother added, knowing the look in Suzaku. "Since her entire family was murdered, Xion is now the heiress of the Mizura clan. However, she is nowhere to be found."_

_Suzaku frowned. "Then where could she be?"_

"_Xion mysteriously disappeared on that day. I do not know what happened. I was notified that she was cheerfully walking home, but no one ever saw her after that." Grandmother sighed sorrowfully._

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_You are part of the side branch, Suzaku. Though you carry 'Mizura' as your last name, you do not have any blood relationship with the main branch and family, as with all side branch members. The goal of the side branch is to protect the main branch."_

"_I know all of this."_

"_Don't interrupt me. You are the best Genin in the village and in the Mizura clan. You will grow up and live to find and protect Xion Mizura, the only member left of the main family and the heiress of the Mizura clan. You will protect her with your life and stick by her side in all situations. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, I do." Suzaku answered._

"_Well then, get on with your Kirigan training. I hope you will have it mastered in a few weeks so that you can start your lightning-based jutsu training."_

_**Flashback End**_

Suzaku squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he recalled. "I did master the Kirigan and the lightning element. I even learned one of the main branch's most prized techniques, to stop jutsu flow and any chakra point on the body. Similar to the Hyuuga Gentle Fist, I know."

"…"

"A few months after, my clan was massacred. I was incredibly angry, but I could not take revenge, because I did not know the person. From that day on, I vowed to find you and protect you so that you would not suffer like I did," he wrapped his arms around Xion tightly.

"I-I am sorry."

"Don't be."

"_**We are entering a lightning zone. I must get out of here now**_," Lugia said, plunging downwards. A lightning bolt flashed above them and threatened to zap them. At the last minute, Lugia put up a telepathic shield and managed to get out of the harsh winds by veering off to the right.

"Your senses are not working properly today," Suzaku smiled for the first time since his family's massacre. "Who would just dive into a storm?"

"Me, that's who."

"_**I'm not going to trust you either, anymore. We were in a lot of danger.**_"

"Lugia, that is Konoha. We need to land right outside of the gates."

**For all of the readers that do not like Lugia, I'm sorry. He is one of my favorite legendary pokemon. Lugia's psychic, water, and flying. Awesome right? **

**Xemnas: No.**

**Xion: When did you get here?**

**Xemnas: 100 million years ago.**

**Xion: Dinosaur age!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: What's a dinosaur?**

**Sakura: They are giant lizards.**

**Naruto: Giant lizards? AAH! Run away!**

**Demyx: You stole my line!**

**Xion: When did _you_ get here?**

**Ari: Who's that blondie with a sitar?**

**Vexen: Your mom.**

**Hidan: WHAT THE F***?**

**Kakuzu: Give me all your money, silver hair!**

**Xemnas: NEVUH! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Deidara: What the heck is going on?**

**Kiba: RUFF RUFF!**

**Akamaru: RUFF!**

**Neji: Gentle fist!**

**Sasuke: Chidori!**

**Shikamaru: So troublesome.**

**Ino: Why is the place full of yelling and cursing?**

**Sakura: Because you're here.**

**Vexen: Ooh...that girl is pretty (points at Deidara)**

**Deidara: I'M NOT A GIRL, YEAH!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!**

**Zexion: (flips through lexicon) Hmm...what does "fuck" mean?**

**Tobi: YOU JUST SAID A BAD WORD! (runs off, covering his ears)**

**Tenten: Take that! (throws shuriken at Zexion, who deflects it with his lexicon)**

**Sasori: What's going on?**

**Pein: Your face.**

**Vexen: Dude, what's with all the piercings?**

**Pein: SHUT UP! LISTEN TO GOD!**

**Vexen: God? You're a god? I thought you were just a normal person that sleeps with sluts every night.**

**Xion: That's you, Vexen.**

**Hidan: EVERYONE SHUT UP OR I'LL SACRIFICE EVERYONE TO F***ING JASHIN!**

**Xemnas: What's Jashin?**

**Shino: Whatever.**

**Rock Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH!  
**

**Naruto: KAKASHI SENSEI! ARE YOU READING MORE PORN?**

**Kakashi: Not too loud!**

**Deidara: I'll bomb this place up!**

**(the stage explodes, but not before being protected by Itachi's Susanoo)**

**Sasuke: Itachi! I'll kill you!**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Kisame: I find it amusing that your little brother thinks you're hot, Itachi.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**organizationkhII: Since I only received one review, I will be writing a side story of my choice.**

**Suzaku: And what will it be about?**

**organizationkhII: I was thinking of a series of fights in the Akatsuki to see who is the strongest.**

**Shikamaru: So troublesome.**

**organizationkhII: I know, right? So I don't know what I'll do now.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Deidara: Here he comes again, un.**

**Kisame: That guy is a pain. **

**Shikamaru: The one who calls himself Tobi?**

**Hidan: Hey, Fishsticks! Get over here so I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!**

**organizationkhII: ...  
**

**Ramen, Akatsuki, and More**

"Naruto, you are wearing yourself out again," Jiraiya said, tossing a rock in a river as he watched Naruto fight with a clone. "Fighting with a clone won't work."

"It does! Look, I'm already breaking out in a sweat!" he answered, pausing to give a thumbs up to Jiraiya. The Naruto clone took that chance to punch the real one in the face and send him flying into the river. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"You never lose your concentration in battle, stupid! I thought you already knew that from the Academy!" he yelled as Naruto clambered onto the bank and plopped down wearily.

"Can you take me to Ichiraku's, Pervy Sage? I'm exhausted," Naruto whined.

"Fine."

"You're paying, Pervy Sage!"

XXX

"The last Chunin exam is coming up in a few days. You need to rest," Jiraiya said, taking a sip from his cup.

"But I need to train more!" Naruto answered, slurping more noodles and letting them dangle out of his mouth. "The last days are the most important, you know? If I don't do anything, then I will get out of shape."

"Naruto, do you know what it feels like to cram for a test? You feel like you are studying, but you end up very exhausted during exam day. Cramming does work sometimes, cause I've tried it," Jiraiya chuckled as he watched Naruto tilt his head in thought.

Snapping his head up, Naruto finished the bowl he was on. "Pervy Sage, you are paying- what? Hey, where did he go? YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, JIRAIYA- SENSEI!"

XXX

Suzaku pushed the door to Rock Lee's room open. The operation was successful, but Lee was still unconscious and recovering. The lights were dimmed, and Suzaku left a sunflower in the vase nearby.

"Lee, I hope you are feeling well. Get better soon. I know you won't want to wake up finding that Naruto has gotten stronger than you," Suzaku smiled as Lee muttered something in his sleep. "The last phase of the Chunin Exams are coming up. Wish Naruto luck."

XXX

Pain stood behind the desk, back turned toward Hidan in thought. Hidan frowned. They've been like this for half an hour already.

"Hey, Leader! You don't expect me to stand here all day, do you?" Hidan barked, balancing his scythe on his back. "Jashin-sama is asking for another sacrifice-"

"I am trying to think."

"I don't care if you are trying to think-"

"Stop interrupting me, Hidan! You have let the opportunity to take Xion as a hostage slip by. What happened?" Pain said sternly.

Hidan took a step back, feeling the murderous aura coming from Pain. "That Suzaku b**** came and plugged my chakra points. I couldn't move."

"Suzaku Mizura?" Pain turned around, thinking about his next move. If he wanted to take Xion as a hostage, the Akatsuki needed to get Suzaku out of the way. However, Suzaku was one of the last to possess the Kirigan, and killing him wouldn't be smart either. But if Pain took both of them hostage, they might communicate secretly and find a way out.

"Leader-"

"You may go, Hidan. I need time to think," Pain interrupted. Hidan stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Hanging his scythe on his back, he decided to find an unfortunate sacrifice.

Hidan walked out of his room wearing his cloak, he turned the corner and walked smack into Kisame.

"B****! Watch where you're going," Hidan glared at Kisame, who returned it.

"Oh? What caused you to have such a foul temper? Did Leader whoop your a**?" Kisame smirked at Hidan's angry face.

"Shut the f*** up!"

"You need to control your temper. Want to take it out on the training fields?"

"Bring it on! I'm not losing to a pussy like you," Hidan retorted.

"I'm not the pussy. You are." Kisame replied as they walked out of the base and onto the field.

"F*** you. I'm going to sacrifice your sorry a** to Jashin-sama."

-"Feel the wrath and fury of Jashin!" "Nice try."-

Pain looked out of the window, his beloved Konan standing behind him. They turned around as a person emerged from the shadows. The mysterious man had an orange mask with black swirls, a black cloak, and short, black hair. There was an eyehole on the mask so the man could see out of his right eye.

"Were your plans thwarted again, Pain?" the man asked, peering at the Akatsuki leader with his only visible eye. The Sharingan swirled actively as he stared at Pain, waiting for an answer.

"I am sorry, Madara. We had some interference from-"

"I know. I heard the conversation between you and the immortal." Madara Uchiha waved his arm in understanding. Pain could almost detect a slight smirk under the mask. "I suggest you get the Mizura kid out of the way. He is not important. We need the girl as a backup if the extractions for the tailed beasts are not successful."

"The Shimari is not enough to make all of the countries fear us. We need more." Konan stepped in, noticing where Madara was going.

"You doubt my ability to capture all of the tailed beasts, Madara. You do realize that I have never lost a battle."

"I am just saying that we should take the girl hostage as soon as we can, and recruit her if possible. Once she realizes our intentions to bring world peace, there is a good chance that she will understand and help us." Madara said nonchalantly. "Just ignore that Mizura boy. If he becomes a nuisance, finish him off."

Madara started to fade, but before he did, he couldn't resist a last remark. "And you two should return to Amegakure soon. Doesn't your village need you?" His chuckled lasted in the room long after Madara disappeared.

Konan walked up to Pain's back and hugged him, noticing the surprise in his face. He leaned back, savoring her warm breath on his exposed neck. She kissed him lightly. Tightening Konan's arms around his waist, Pain closed his eyes.

"That Madara thinks he can order a god around," he whispered, wanting to prolong the moment. It was too bad that the real Nagato was immobilized by the chakra rods stuck in his back. If Yuhiko hadn't died, then none of them would have been in this situation. They wouldn't be desperate for such a resort of collecting the tailed beasts.

"Don't worry. He doesn't stand a chance against you," Konan whispered back.

XXX

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, pulling back his arm and punching the rock as hard as he can. He deactivated his Chidori as the rock split in half. Surprised, he heard applause.

"Sasuke-kun! You are _so_ awesome!" Ino squealed, an impassive Xion behind her. "That was an awesome jutsu! I bet you can take down anyone in your path with that."

"Ino, are you done rambling?" Xion mumbled, running a hand through her slick black hair, now at her shoulders. _I need to cut my hair soon. It's getting too long for my liking._

"…and your hair is longer too! You look so cool with those bangs!" Ino finished with a flourish.

"Hn." Sasuke brushed past the blonde and flipped through his bag for some water. Feeling rejected, Ino slumped down on the ground.

"Why does he always have to act like this to me?" Ino whined.

"He acts like that towards everybody."

"Sasuke-kun's nice to you. You don't know how much I envy you when he talks to you."

Xion sighed. "You know, with all that's going on, I seriously don't care."

"What don't you care about?" Sasuke asked, casually zipping up his bag. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, he looked expectantly at Xion for an answer.

Xion took a step back cautiously. _Was he listening for the whole time?_ Suddenly feeling nervous, she looked at Ino for support, but the blonde looked at her curiously. Great, she was stuck with an unresponsive friend and an Uchiha. Nice combination.

"I…I…" _Damn it! I need an answer right now!_

"Well?" Sasuke questioned. Confused at why he was so persistent, Xion blurted out an answer.

"I don't care about Suzaku bashing Ari's brains out!" her knees were shaking so much that she felt she could collapse any second now.

"WHAT?" Ino yelled, surprised.

"I see," Sasuke said quietly. Xion caught a flicker of sadness and nostalgia cross over his face, followed by anger, before fading quickly into impassiveness again. "I'll see you two later. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for me."

Xion let out a deep breath. _That was so close…_ Jumping up, Ino grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

"Baka! How can you let such an opportunity pass by? Did you see his expression? I think he really likes you, Xion."

"Hey! Can you stop shaking me here-"

"I won't until you come to your senses."

"Can I go home now?"

XXX

**Sasuke's POV**

I have to admit, the jutsu Kakashi taught me was quite impressive. I know that it only has been a month, but if I improve, I am sure I can use it against Itachi one day.

I hate it when fangirls come running after me when I take a walk in the village. It's so annoying. Not to mention the noise they make. Screaming and yelling. If only there was some way I could get rid of them without using violence.

There's this one girl that I don't find annoying. Her name is Xion. She doesn't come running after me in the streets or whenever I was training. She treats me like a distant friend, no more.

I caught her once on the top of the Hokage faces, and she told me about her past life. I can already tell that we have many things in common. Perhaps if I know more about her, I can tell her how I feel. Maybe she will even help me with my revenge on Itachi.

The last phase of the exam is tomorrow. This is my chance to show everyone that I am stronger than they think, and that I will get even stronger.

**Kisame: You actually included that in the story?**

**organizationkhII: Yeah. I have a feeling you'll win.**

**Hidan: That's not fair!**

**Suzaku: I know. You should write a side story of me bashing Ari's brains out.**

**organizationkhII: I'll keep that in mind, but I want to do something away from fighting for now. Maybe some romance?**

**Ari: You can do some romance between Xion and Sasuke.**

**Xion: What about me and Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Ino: But that's not fair!**

**Shikamaru: *sigh***

**organizationkhII: If we end up arguing about this, I-**

**Tobi: BUT TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Hidan: SHUT THE F*** UP!**

**Kakuzu: Don't include me in this please. Or Hidan, because he'll be very annoying.**

**organizationkhII: Okay! I've made up my mind! I'll write a side story of what Xion's life was like in the Organization! It will bring insight for the readers, and it'll be relevant to the main plot of the story. So no more complaints!**

**Xion: Roxas is my one and only lover.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**organizationkhII: ...**

**Naruto: Who's Roxas?**

**(organizationkhII facepalms)**

**Sakura: Read and review! organizationkhII will love everybody who does!**

**Hinata: A-and p-please drop in s-some feedback...**

**Kiba: Yeah, or Akamaru and I will kick your butt if you don't!**

**Akamaru: Ruff!**

**Neji: I doubt it. The readers live in a different universe, and the only way to link them to us is through the Internet.**

**Kiba: No one needs to listen to your nerdy brain, Neji!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY OKAY I know everyone is angry at me for not updating in ALMOST A YEAR! T_T and this chapter is short too...well enjoy.**

**Snake Heads**

"Hm…where did my ramen store go?" Naruto scratched his head and yawned. "Here it is!" Humming, he took a beef-flavored bowl, filled it up with water, and put it into the microwave. After setting the timer, he reached over to the top of a drawer and picked his headband up. After smiling at it, he tied it on his forehead tightly.

"Ding!" the microwave sounded, and Naruto took the steaming bowl out, ready to devour it-

"Naruto! Get your butt out here now!"

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here so early?"

"You idiot! It's already nine in the morning! You have to get to the stadium at ten! So hurry up!" Naruto winced as Sakura slammed open the bedroom window and jumped in.

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No buts! Here, let me feed you."

Naruto blushed as Sakura took hold of the chopsticks and picked up some ramen, but his hopes vanished as Sakura forced the chopsticks into his mouth. Before he knew it, she had picked up more ramen, and this time, she accidentally slammed the chopsticks into his throat.

"Sakura!" Naruto sputtered, holding his throat painfully. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right, idiot. Drink the rest." Sakura replied, pushing the bowl to him. He eagerly picked it up and gulped the rest down. "Get to the stadium now! Do you think I'm joking?" She took Naruto by the ear and dragged him down the apartment stairs and on the street. Innocent bystanders widened their eyes at Naruto howling and screaming.

XXX

The Third Hokage greeted the Kazekage at the top of the stadium before taking their seats. The last round of the Chunin exams was about to begin in 5 minutes, and the whole stadium was filled with the buzzing of people.

"This is Sasuke, the last member of the Uchiha clan in Konoha today. I am looking forward to seeing him fight!"

"The Gaara kid that he's fighting against seems mysterious…I'm placing my bets on him," the other man said.

Genma looked at the time casually…only 1 minute left. He watched as Naruto tripped and tumbled down the stairs, or did he get pushed and slid down the wall instead? He smiled slightly as Neji and Naruto faced each other before him.

"Okay, the tournament rules are the same. You two are to fight until one is unconscious, forfeits, or dead." Genma chewed his senbon before continuing. "I prefer you guys not to fulfill the last one, because then I would have to collect the bodies, etc. etc."

"First round of the final stage of the Chunin exams, BEGIN!"

XXX

Hinata started coughing blood and Kiba rushed to her aide. An ANBU spotted them and asked if there was anything wrong.

"She's coughing blood! Can you help her?" Kiba asked hurriedly as Akamaru sniffed the man suspiciously.

"I can knock her out. That will ease the coughing and the pain," the ANBU replied before applying a glowing hand to her stomach, then her head.

XXX

Kabuto smiled inside his mask when he put the dog and the boy to sleep. He looked towards the stadium at the two young ninja fighting. It was time to move forward with his plan. No, it wasn't his plan. It was Orochimaru's plan.

Kabuto glanced at the Hokage and Kazekage before putting his hands in a hand sign. It was time to release the genjutsu.

XXX

Xion glared at Suzaku. She was bound in ropes and to the sofa as Suzaku stood before her, glaring back. She already tried escaping when Suzaku turned his back, but since he caught her, he stopped all her chakra points and bound her tightly in ropes. She sighed inwardly and glared again at Suzaku.

"Why won't you let me join the Chunin exams?" she squirmed as she tried to free her hands.

"Don't even try. I can just give you a migraine or just knock you out. And it's too dangerous to join the exams. I feel a suspicious chakra," he replied. Just as he opened his mouth again, there was a loud BOOM and the ground shook.

Suzaku rushed over to the window as smoke rushed into the sky. He looked at the sky and heard civilians screaming. Three snake heads rose from the smoke.

"Oh, god…" he turned around slowly and stared at the sofa.

"WHERE HAS SHE GONE?"

**Kisame: Okay, organizationkhII has gone off to hide somewhere, but she won't be updating until she gets at least 10 more reviews.**

**Itachi: *yawn* It will give her more time to update.**

**Sakura: Let's torture her so she can update faster! Who's with me?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, okay, okay. I get it. I haven't updated in over a year, and almost close to two years. Now, before you readers start to scream and throw curses at me, I wanna make some points :) **

**1. My writing style has changed. Everyone's writing can change over a span of almost 2 years :P**

**2. Yes, I plan to end this story. However, I don't want it to be another Naruto saga, so I am going to keep it based solely on Naruto, not on Naruto Shippuden. If I make a sequel, it will be in the Naruto Shippuden time span.**

**3. OK. Masashi Kishimoto has introduced a lot of plot twists since the time I've last updated. Unfortunately, I am NOT willing to go into great deal of detail about Naruto Shippuden and the Akatsuki, or Itachi, or Tobi, or Madara, etc. etc. etc.**

**4. I do have different ideas about this story than I did two years ago.**

**5. From now on, curses will NOT have asterisks! They take too much time :)**

**6. I need a story cover. If anyone has any recommendations, type it in a review, or PM me. Man, fanfic has changed.**

**I think that's it. Sorry, short chapter, but I think you guys will be more happy with that than if I update a year later with something barely longer than this. T_T Enjoy.**

Xion pushed her way through the fleeing civilians, almost punching someone in her frustration. The smoke from burning buildings stung her eyes and made them water. She did not know what to do, except that her priority was to find out what the hell was happening. That, and escaping from Suzaku, who no doubt would be tracking her down already.

She glared at the snake heads, which were fighting with Jiraiya and one of his many toad summons. Orochimaru was in the village, bringing disaster with him. What would he want? Obviously, he may want to destroy the village, although these attacks seem more like distractions than serious invasions.

"Never mind," Xion thought. "I will go to the stadium and get some headers there."

XXX

"Kami dammit! Let her go!" Naruto screamed, pointing his finger at the deformed Gaara, who was drooling all over the tree branch he was on.

"The sand holding her will tighten over time. There's nothing you can do about it," Gaara drawled, waving his blue-streaked tail in annoyance. "She will die once the pressure crushes her."

Naruto clenched his hands, his fingernails piercing into his palm as he contemplated the situation. It seems that he could do nothing but to attack Gaara and force him to let Sakura go; after all, Sasuke was writhing in agony from the Curse Mark and no one else could help him.

He swiftly pulled out some kunai and hurled them at Gaara, who deflected the attacks easily with a swipe of his tail before retaliating with some sand shurikens. Creating several clones, Naruto maneuvered them so that Gaara was distracted enough with them. The real Naruto got close enough, attached a paper bomb to a kunai, and after Gaara destroyed the clones, stuck it up Gaara's butt and yelled,

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

Naruto was flung back by the explosion, but landed safely on a nearby branch. His eyes widened as his sight cleared from the smoke and debris.

"Wh-what the…" Naruto stammered as he saw Gaara.

The sand dripped from his body as Gaara struggled to keep a stable hold on his insanely spiking chakra levels. He was in a mess, but above all, he looked _angry_. Angry as hell. And no one wants to be fighting an angry monster. Naruto gulped as Gaara turned his head slowly. For Naruto, everything seemed to flash by in half a second as Gaara leapt at him, claws outstretch and ready to rip flesh.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Naruto barely dodged the oncoming assault and managed to land on a branch. He held up his hands, disbelieving what was in them.

"The big toad was supposed to come! Not a tiny, useless one," Naruto grumbled. He was sure that Gamabunta would help him fight Gaara and rescue Sakura. But this miniature toad appeared and now he has to get rid of this one, summon the big toad, and fight Gaara at the same time.

"Oh, you mean my daddy?" the toad chirped. Naruto glared at it.

"Get me your dad, then, you useless toad!"

"Hey! I do have a name! It's Gamakichi," the toad replied, "and my daddy is bu- Watch out!"

The sand shuriken embedded themselves into Naruto's back and he curled into a ball before getting flung back by more shuriken. Gamakichi stared in horror but relief that Naruto wasn't seriously hurt.

"Hehe…this is nothing…" Naruto panted, wiping the sweat and blood from his face with one thumb, "I've had worse." He gave Gamakichi a thumbs up and grinned cheekily. Naruto shook the hair out of his eyes.

"Darn it, you give me no choice but to transform," the Shukaku-Gaara growled. "You leave me no choice." He whipped his tail before summoning his sand around him, exploding into a towering, raging form of the Shukaku. Its black eyes scanned the forest for Naruto. It held up a claw, preparing to crush Naruto with sand.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the sand surrounded him. Gamakichi squealed in horror and alarm. He had to try. He needed to defeat Gaara. For Sakura. For Sasuke. For Konoha. For _him_.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

XXX

Footsteps echoed through the gray hallways. The man walked up seemingly endless staircases. Face hidden, the man paused outside a door, hearing voices within.

"She has gotten stronger, I see," a masculine voice said. The mysterious eavesdropper stiffened at the voice.

"It is quite unfortunate she cannot use her powers fully," a higher pitched voice answered, chuckling slightly. "After all, she was converted to data and memories before she left."

"I assume you have more plans of using her?"

"If I can fully convert her into data and memories that we can manipulate, she will do our bidding."

The eavesdropper stepped back in shock. He surely wouldn't use her, would he? After all, she is uncontrollable. She is a _monster_.

Before the man could turn around and head back the way he came, the door opened, and he came face-to-face with his leader. Golden eyes looked ruthlessly at the eavesdropper, but they smiled with amusement.

"Welcome, Axel. I see you've heard some of our conversation. Say hello to one of our revived members, Vexen."

**Rather abrupt ending, I know. But this is all I have time for. I have tests coming up next week.**

**Leave your comments, curses, ideas, anything is welcome. :) Just type something and I'll be happy. Maybe I'll update by the end of this year if I find some time. And if I get enough motivation from reviews. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Updating this story in a little over a week, and a longer chapter! Record!**

**This chapter is quite slow, but it goes into details. This first part will probably be confusing, but I think it'll clear up in a few more chapters.**

**I've looked back at the previous chapters I wrote nearly 2 years ago, and I considered a complete rewrite. Seriously. Those past 12 chapters SUCKED. But time is not my friend, sadly. T_T**

**Enjoy.**

**I Told You Not to Freak Her Out Like That**

Water dripped down the walls and dripped lightly onto the floor, creating a tapping sound. It was as if the drops were counting the seconds of time. _Drip…drip…drip. One…Two…Three…_

I was counting the seconds of eternity. It seemed like I had been awake for days, when I knew it was actually hours. I struggled against the bonds that held me to the steel chair. It was fruitless, but that did not stop me from trying anyway.

"Xion Mizura, we have placed you here, for your own safety, and for our village's. It is too dangerous for you to be outside at this time. I hope you understand that we do worry about you. We will not abandon you. Do not fret. This is only for the time being."

I flinched at the cold voice of the elder. How could the village put me here? I was under arrest…not because of a crime, but because of power, envy, and fright.

"Due to your possession of the…Shimari…it is rash to let you out in the village when Orochimaru is attacking. Now, if you excuse us, we shall have to leave to supervise the village's security and-"

I panned out, my mind swirling in a midst of bright colors. No, surely, surely, the village would not abandon me. Surely, the Hokage would let me out. Surely, I was not considered a threat to the village and I would be free once more.

_Foolish girl. They have already abandoned you. Your friends will never come to you. The elders are suspicious. No one will ever let you out,_ a voice in my head said. I closed my eyes after watching the elders and ANBU leave.

"You're right," I said to the voice, a tear streaking down my cheek, "All I have is you."

I sobbed quietly, the voice in my head unusually quiet. The tears, unrestrained, flowed down my face as I tried to grasp the reality of the situation. I kept trying to tell myself that all of this was a dream, that I was actually with Suzaku and Ari, that I was free.

I could not dry the tears on my face because my hands were bound, with chakra restraints, to the chair. I sniffled as the tears stopped and I regained my composure.

I was angry. Unbearably angry. The village shut me in because it was afraid of me. My eyes narrowed. All this time I had been watched, predicted, and rejected by the village. Otherwise, they would not have known that I was heading to Gaara…

Focusing my chakra in my wrists, I probed the chakra resistors. They readily accepted my increasing chakra and restricted, cutting into my wrists slightly. So these were the kind that reacted to increased chakra. My wrists would eventually be cut off if I kept adding.

"Need help?" someone said from above. I looked up and was met with a white face, green hair, and a venus fly-trap? I opened my mouth to scream before a hand clamped over my mouth.

"**I told you not to freak her out like that."** The person behind me said, his hand still clasped over my mouth. I listened in shock at the man's voice. It was deep and scruffy, and sounded quite cynical. I gulped. This was something new that I did not expect.

"Look, you're frightening her. Poor girl." The white man-plant dropped down noiselessly from the ceiling of the cell. The man frowned.

"**If I move my hand, she will scream,"** the second man said succinctly, successfully emphasizing his point.

I looked at the first man in front of me and tried to give him an innocent puppy look. He sighed and motioned for the man behind me to release his hand. He did so, and I sighed in relief.

"Can you…help me get out?" I asked feebly, shivers running down my spine as the man behind me moved around. My eyes widened as they stepped into the light.

Each person only had half a face. The black half-man-plant had yellow eyes and both had green hair. As I watched, they merged slowly back together, body, torso, and lastly head. I heard a sickening "pop" as their heads slid together. I stared in horror as the creature donned a cloak…black with red clouds. Akatsuki. If my hands were free, I would've pointed at him and screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't think screaming would be a good idea.

"Oh, we've now got her out of her wits," the White One said. _We? What the hell is going on? _I had a slight panic attack.

"**You know what, let's just knock her unconscious and then take her back."**

"Don't you think we should release her from the chakra bonds before knocking her unconscious?"

"**If we release her first, she has the possibility of escaping."**

"I doubt it. She looked so angry before. Besides, we do not know what kind of chakra bonds these are. But if she was unconscious, her own chakra flow would naturally lessen and the person who put the chakra restraints on her might notice."

"**If you had just let execution of the plan to me, we wouldn't be here arguing in the first place."**

"Unfortunately, Leader told us to execute the plan _this_ way. Weren't you supposed to scout out any nearby ANBU? How are you back so fast?"

I darted my eyes from the White One to the Black One (yes, those are my names for them) as they continued squabbling with each other. Considering my options, I could stay quiet and let them finish, and their argument didn't seem like to be ending soon. However, if I interrupted them, I have the chance of irritating the Black One, but the White One seems to be on my side.

I cleared my throat. Both of them stopped their argument-discussion and looked at me, the White One in expectance, the Black One in surprise and annoyance.

"Um, would you please free me from this chair?" I gave him (or them) the puppy look once again. The Black One rolled his yellow eye but complied. He broke the chakra restraints on my wrists and feet quickly. Before I could open my mouth to say thanks, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck, and fell into a black void.

XXX

"**At least she's light."**

"Can you at least try to be less cynical?"

"**It's nicer than calling her heavy. Do you want me to say that?"**

"No, but-"

"**She smells nice. I don't think she's been in the cell for that long, at most a few hours."**

"I'm sorry, I like the chewy kind."

"**She doesn't look chewy to you?"**

Drowzy, I grimaced because I knew they were talking about me. Cracking an eye open slightly, I could see the White One and Black One still in one whole body. They were arguing again. I looked down and saw my hands and legs bound together with…plant vines? I probed them with my chakra and they soaked it up like nothing.

"**Those vines are chakra restraints. I'm afraid you can't break out of them."** I nearly jumped as the creature appeared right in front of me, its venus fly-trap apparatus waving slightly in the wind.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Zetsu. We are commonly referred to as one person. I see you are starting to get freaked out-"

"How the HELL are you one person?" I screamed. If my hands weren't restrained, I would've been waving my arms like a madman right now.

"I know, I have two personalities. However, we are one person," White Zetsu explained, scrunching his eyebrows at my worried –and scared- face.

Before I could reply, Zetsu leaned over and pushed his face in mine. His eyes wandered to my cheek before he dropped his face and licked me there, leaving a slimy trail of saliva. Zetsu drew away before I could bite his face off, metaphorically.

"I'm sorry, it's just that **you taste good."**

I was going out of my mind. This _creature_ releases me from Konoha's prison, kidnaps me, and then licks me?

"If being in a damp prison cell for _hours_ makes me _taste _good, you are officially insane," I bit back. I half expected him to just eat me right then, right there, but surprisingly, he chuckled, his fly-trap swaying slightly as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"I think Leader will **be pleased."**

**Okay, done with this chapter! Now, if you'll be patient enough, I'll now offer a reward to those who follow these conditions...**

**I've recently edited my community, and I'm proud to say that we do have an archive up. The first three who either review or become a follower of my community, I will offer you a chance to let your favorite character (KH or Naruto) appear in the next chapter. The first (and only first) person to do BOTH, I will offer you a side story, yes a complete own chapter, with your favorite character from either KH or Naruto. And I will make it long, on purpose. Deal?**

**I only know ONE person who has done this so far, and you should know who you are :) congrats. PM me with what you want. (to those readers out there who do not include this person, the deal above still applies to you.)**

**If you are not a member of fanfic, no worries, you can still at least leave a review, and I'll ask you in the next chapter about your fav character.**

**If no one does this, I will continue with the main story. :P **


	15. SIDE STORY- Kisame and Tobi

**This side story was asked for by one of my most loyal readers and reviewers...ultima-owner! :) **

**I actually want to make this into a one-chapter story. Maybe I will. XD**

**BE WARNED. LOTS OF CURSING AND RANDOMNESS IN THIS SIDE CHAPTER.**

**Fishing Disaster**

"BLOODY MURDER!" Tobi screamed in the blue man's ear. He giggled madly as Kisame groaned and raised his hand, as if to swat an annoying fly.

"Getthefuckoffmenow," Kisame growled, now using both hands to pry the childish man off him.

"But KISAME, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME HOW TO FISH!" Tobi wailed. Kisame mentally facepalmed. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Kisame groaned again as he leaned his face into his propped-up, calloused hand.

_**Flashback**_

"_Truth or dare, fishface!" Hidan grinned widely, eyes shimmering with excitement._

"_Dare," Kisame replied. After all, he could be considered the toughest physically and mentally out of all of them. As long as Hidan doesn't give him something ridiculous, like kissing Tobi, he would be fine._

"_I dare you to…" Hidan's face scrunched up in thought, "…to kiss Konan! In front of Pein!"_

_Interestingly, various members started having various reactions._

_Deidara, who was drinking a cup of tea, choked on it and nearly collapsed in a heap on the floor from laughter._

_Kakuzu cursed when he realized that he had lost count of the money. He made a mental note to use this as a reason to kill Hidan later._

_Sasori chopped off the head of the puppet he was working on. Unfortunately, it was a puppet of Sakura, and he sighed when he saw her decapitated body._

_Itachi smothered his chuckle into a cough, but he accidentally spilled his coffee over his book about Kekkei Genkai._

_Zetsu dropped the plant he was holding and wailed at the injured (but not dead) venus fly-trap._

_Tobi laughed maniacally and rolled around on the floor, pounding it with his fists. In his fit, he accidentally rolled over the dropped venus fly-trap, crushing it. Zetsu promptly started to choke the life out of him._

"_I don't think it's that big of a deal," Kisame shrugged. He flexed his arms and picked up Samehada off the floor._

"_Then I'll fucking make it into a bet. If you fucking fail to kiss the bitch in front of Pein, or you put your lips to someone else, then you have to do whatever that bastard says." Hidan pointed at Tobi, who was still writhing in Zetsu's grasp. "And if he wants you to sleep with him, you'll fucking have to. We'll make sure of it."_

"_Deal on. You're totally going to lose." Kisame sauntered out of the living room, Samehada over his right shoulder. What he didn't hear was the laugh of Hidan and the hushed tones of discussion between two of the members…_

_XXX_

"_Enter."_

_Kisame pushed open the door. In the black midst, he saw Pein and Konan seated at the desk. _

"_What brings you here, Kisame?" Pein asked, his eyes boring into Kisame's._

_Kisame frowned. Improvisation was not his strong point, and probably will never be. Itachi was the one who did all the talking and negotiating._

"_Unfortunately, Hidan decided to play a prank and set a bunch of cockroaches loose in my room and bathroom. Itachi has been complaining about it and he sent me to try to…uh…" Kisame scratched his head, at a loss of words._

"_Find where the Raid and cleaning supplies are?" Pein finished. Kisame nodded mutely. "Konan knows where they are. Follow her." He dismissed them both with a wave of his hand._

_Konan rose up, a small smile gracing her lips. Kisame smirked as she approached him._

"_Kisame, follow-"_

_Konan was cut short as Kisame crashed his lips into hers in a searing kiss. He could barely register the glare from Pein, but he made the most of his, well, _lucky_ situation. Before Kisame could circle his hands around Konan's waist, she pulled back, leaving him in an abrupt, awkward situation. He stared in shock as her lips turned into a smirk before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He found himself face to face with none other than a man with slick silver hair and purple eyes._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hidan roared, clutching his stomach. "YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! HAHAHA!"_

"_Tobi thinks that kiss was very very hot." Pein also disappeared in smoke and emerged as the Master Hyperactive Kid. "Oh, look! Tobi thinks Kisame has a fever. His face is turning red."_

"_Oh man he's about to blow!" Hidan pointed his finger in Kisame's face, which was turning beet red. A tick mark bulged on his forehead._

"_YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed before lunging at Hidan. Hidan jumped away from Kisame's hands before making a run for the door._

"_By the way, your lips were sooooo fucking soft." Hidan, laughing his ass off, barely escaped from Kisame's Samehada, his mocking laughter trailing down the hall._

"_Kisame-san, you were supposed to do whatever Tobi tell you to do. And Tobi wants you to teach Tobi fishing. Tobi is really happy! Kisame-san's face was so funny-"_

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE NEXT!" Kisame roared, swinging Samehada in a wide arc at Tobi, who squealed like a pig and ran through the wall to another room in his haste. "GET BACK HERE NOWWW!"_

_**End Flashback**_

XXX

"Kisame-san, is this how you do it?" Tobi asked, jabbing at another silvery trout in the river. On the shore bank, Kisame facepalmed at Tobi's childish antics. At this rate, Tobi wasn't going to catch a trout in a million years.

Striding into the water effortlessly and silently, Kisame took the harpoon from Tobi's hands and eyed a fat trout. Taking the angle the sunlight was coming from, he jabbed to the right of the fish in one smooth motion. He brought the fish out of the water, the droplets streaming off its scales as it struggled against the sharp point.

"This is how you do it. This is the fiftieth time I've already showed you."

"Wow! Kisame-san is so awesome!"

XXX

"TOBI CAUGHT A FISH! TOBI CAUGHT A FISH!" Tobi screamed. "NO! BAD FISHIE! BAD FISHIE BROKE THE LINE!"

"Dude. Shut up. You'll scare all the fish away with your incessant screaming," Kisame said, watching the clouds pass by. He turned his head as he watched Tobi and rose from his supine position. "Hey! HEY! What the FUCK are you doing?"

"Tobi is trying to catch catfish with bare hands! Tobi is such a good boy!"

"What is fucking WRONG with you?!"

"Nothing, Kisame-san! OW THE FISHIE BIT ME! BAD FISHIE!"

XXX

Kisame gathered up the one fish they had caught. In fact, it was Kisame who caught it, not Tobi. He started walking back to the Akatsuki base before he felt a hand tug at his sleeve. Kisame looked quizzically at the masked man.

"Tobi is very hungry. Can Kisame-san teach Tobi how to cook the fishie?" Kisame facepalmed for the hundredth time that day.

"Okay. Fine. Listen and watch." Quickly, Kisame cleaned and scaled the fish, took out the insides and cleaned the belly. Finding a random stick on the ground, he stuck it through the middle of the fish, not even caring if doing so was sanitary or not.

"Look! Tobi set a fire!" Tobi excitedly pointed at the small bonfire he made. Kisame was surprised, but grateful that Tobi had actually done _something_ right.

"Hold it over the fire. Don't let it be engulfed by the flames or it will cook too quickly and may burn the fish." Kisame handed the stick to Tobi, who took it eagerly.

Sighing, Kisame laid on his back again. It had been a long day and he really wanted to get back to his room and sleep. He knew he might be the laughing stock when he went back, but compared to this Tobi nonsense, it was nothing.

"AN ANT!" Tobi screamed, dropping the stick into the fire. Kisame shot up and grabbed the stick out of the fire. The skin was completely burned off, the black flesh was almost inedible. Kisame threw it at Tobi in disgust.

"You're eating that," he said before standing up, brushing the ash and dust from his Akatsuki cloak, and languidly started to walk back to the base. He could hear Tobi scramble after him. "Don't forget to stomp out the fire!" Kisame called over his shoulder.

_Now, time for revenge. _Kisame grinned.

**Time for a poll.**

**What do you like about Kisame?**


	16. Ending Note

**Sorry guys, but I am going to end this story here. I am planning on doing a sequel. Before all of you start screaming at me, I decided to end the story at this point because I'm planning a time skip...a rather large time skip...so I thought it would be a good idea. *sweatdrop* ****Also, since my writing style has changed quite a bit, I thought it would be reasonable. :P**

**I haven't planned on what my title is going to be, but prepare for a sequel. I don't know when the first chapter will be up...so PM me if you want a specific date to upload or if I haven't updated in a while (for any of my stories).**

**fictionisthebest754, I haven't forgotten my promise, though you were sort of vague in your request...**

**Also, for those who managed to stick through and read my crappy writing for the first 11-13 chapters, I think I already told you that I made a community, and all of you who are interested can subscribe (please). If you want to become a staff member, PM me! Or you can check out my other stories...if you want...assuming the writing is not as crappy. :)**

**Review and give me some ideas for the sequel! I have a basic plot planned out in my head, but I still want some suggestions. XD**


End file.
